Silver and Emerald Days
by Zelha
Summary: Silver and Emerald Days is a drabble collection by Celtic Oak and Zelha. Neji now lives with Sakura, as their partnership has escalated to another level. Companionship and brilliant love among the two genii. Various ratings.
1. Theme 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, yeah. I do own a Kakashi plushie, you know.  
When I was visiting Celtic Oak in Costa Rica, we were brainstorming about doing a NejiSaku collab, since our beloved Ice Prince is a rather hard character to recreate. But then, after many laughs and rawrs and catcalls over our brainstorming session and themes were chosen, I can present you with these. I hope you enjoy them!

**Theme 13.- Christmas, snowy thing**

Whoever said that winter was a nice season, according to Sakura, was insanely wrong.

Especially when this pro-winter preacher was, in fact, her life partner, not some old naturalist lover. Sakura was everything about spring and summer; actually, she loved going to work in tight shorts and her usual skirted outfit, because it was light enough and very comfortable. Now, in winter, she had to wear a full-size cloak, just like the ANBU had to wear in every moment.

Of course, Sakura didn't like to be overdressed, but she despised being cold, so... the conundrum was there, mocking her and pulling at her frozen face, making her dream about the warmth of her bed and her lover's arms.

If only said lover was in Konoha, but sadly, he was not. He was on a mission, as usual for someone so gifted, taking a scroll to Sunagakure and he wasn't due to come back in four more days.

It was safe to say that Sakura felt lonely and most of all, cold.

The only thing that cheered her up was how nice the village was decorated during this season: little lights everywhere and an uprising of hot chocolate vendors, as well as lovely bells hanged at every door. The children received presents during this time of the year, a custom that was initiated by the Third Hokage and was accepted by every parent in the village. Soon, this present giving thing was spread to the whole Fire Country and eventually not only parents ended up giving gifts to their children.

For the store owners and merchants, it was a very good season. But for people like Sakura, that spent all her productive time healing people with the seasonal bout of flu and some hypothermic ninja, it was a nightmare.

Strolling back to her apartment, with hands stuffed deeply in the insides of her traveling cloak and a scarf that covered her face just like her old sensei and tired green eyes because it had been a long day in the hospital and her chakra was depleted, Sakura thanked all the gods above for her heater and envisioned a night surrounded in warm pillows with a promise to sleep like the dead.

And sleep she did, stumbling on the step in front of their apartment building. With no strength to pick herself up, Sakura just arranged her cloak and said goodbye to consciousness.

She woke up the next day tucked in her bed, feeling rested and relaxed, something she hadn't felt since he left.

Warm covers and a white sweater that she was positive she hasn't worn the day before because she had seen her lover had put it on for his mission.

With a sleepy smile, she breathed and reveled on his scent, reassuring her and exhilarating her brain with a marvelous thought. He was back!

Stretching like a cat, she padded to the kitchen, where she found her scowling onyx-haired partner serving a bowl of soup. Not ramen though, just soup.

"_Okaeri_, Neji," she smiled ad him, which made him diminish his scowl a bit.

"I found you at our doorstep," he murmured. They always used to speak in whispers when together, enjoying the silence only broken by kisses and chuckles and giggles.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura sighed, lowering her head. "It was a long day at the hospital."

The pearly-eyed ANBU walked to her and embraced her shivering form. "You gave me quite a scare," he whispered to her mussed hair. "Your skin was all blue from the cold."

"I had no chakra to counter it," she explained to his chest. "I thought you were coming back in four days."

"We tied everything up with the Kazekage in record time," he relayed, cutting short his own explanation by tightening his embrace. "You're still cold. Eat your soup."

As the liquid warmed her insides, she felt that, having him at home in these cold winter nights was the best gift she could ask for.

Well, that and a new black dress, of course.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	2. Theme 2

**Theme 2.- Meeting ****an**** Ex**

Neji knew it was better for him not to object to Naruto's birthday party. Mostly because he wanted to congratulate the blond knucklehead on his twenty fifth birthday, but also because Sakura had spent weeks organizing the big party that was about to take place in a couple of hours.

Nonetheless, he was a teensy bit unnerved regarding the guest list, which included a readapted black-haired ninja, the last of his clan and widely known for his epic and outrageous proposal to his current obsession, who in response knocked two teeth out the Uchiha's mouth.

It was safe to say that Neji didn't like Uchiha Sasuke near his girlfriend, as he liked to remind the Sharingan Master whenever he caught him in Sakura's office at the hospital.

Now, it wasn't just about jealousy, as Neji clearly explained to an amused Sakura; it was more like a matter of trust. Sakura trusted Sasuke, but that didn't mean Neji had to trust that brooding, dark ninja, too.

Sakura didn't comment because she knew why Neji was behaving like a five-year-old, spoiled brat. True, the past always got in the middle of her current life with Neji, but she tried to reassure the Hyuuga prodigy as much as she could. She had moved on about Sasuke, of course, finding a soul mate in Neji and realizing there were different kinds of love.

And Sakura and Neji had the deepest of loves.

All of Konoha knew about the genii living together since they hadn't actually hidden the fact from anyone, including a discouraged Sasuke, who settled for the 'friend' label instead of holding a grudge.

Everything was fine, you'd say? Well... no.

Neji still didn't like watching Sasuke prance around Sakura, and he made sure to be beside her every single time they had to appear at a social gathering, earning a few jokes from their friends about how possessive the snowy-eyed ninja turned out to be.

He didn't give a damn, as long as Sasuke kept his distance.

All his broody thoughts went flying out the window when he saw Sakura coming out of the bathroom. Her dark green dress complimented her pale skin in a classic kind of way, and her short pink locks were bunched up in a messy-looking bun, which gave her the appearance of a high-class forest goddess.

"Likey?"

"I love you," he said fondly, standing behind her and helping her zip up her dress.

"I'm sure the dress appreciates your affection," she sneered as she spread some makeup on her eyelids. Neji smiled at her through the mirror.

"If it were for me, you'd be wearing green and white even during our most intimate moments, Haruno."

Sakura reached out and opened a drawer, while she applied some mascara to her eyelashes. "I think you made your point when you got me this," she added, lifting a lacy garment.

"And you liked it too," he pointed out. She nodded with a giggle, and turned her lipstick in order to apply it.

Without warning, Neji grabbed her and turned her head, kissing her senseless.

"What was that about?" she asked later, when they left the apartment.

"A promise," he said, draping an arm around her mid back. "One of the ways this night might turn out."

Sakura laughed, trying to hide her flush.

-X-

The party was an overall success; Naruto was surprised and happy at having all of his friends there and Sasuke didn't go on with his obnoxious act near Sakura. Neji felt as if he had accomplished an S-class mission, strolling back home with his pink-haired bedmate.

"You seem relieved," an amused Sakura said. He nodded, and to his surprise she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Neji," she breathed between cackles. "How many times do I have to tell you that he doesn't even come close to what you mean to me?"

"I realized that a long time ago," he snapped. "But still, I don't trust him."

"It doesn't matter," she said, snaking an arm around his waist and pressing her body to his side. "All I need is for you to trust _me_."

"I do, Sakura," he answered. "Thank you."

"You can thank me by picking up where we left earlier at home," she whispered with a devious smile.

A squeal and a laugh, followed by a poof were heard in the street, but no one saw anything.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	3. Theme 4

**Theme 4.- Movie night**

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura said with a slacked jaw. Neji huffed and crossed his arms.

"It's the only movie I think I will enjoy," he countered, looking over the posters on display again. "Those two are movies for girls; that one is a horror movie _and I know_ you don't like them, and that one is another Icha Icha, which _we won't_ see."

Something in his voice made Sakura smirk.

"Why not?" she asked innocently. "For all we know, we can watch that one now. We're adults, you know, and besides..." she leaned to whisper on his ear, "we already re-enacted quite a few scenes from the books."

"Which is exactly why we won't see that one," Neji answered firmly, but Sakura knew better than to feel offended by his words, especially when that devious smirk from hell made its way to his lips. "I'm sure it can't teach us anything new."

To her dismay, she blushed heatedly at his narrowed eyes. Neji chuckled, slipping his blank façade on one more time and turned his head back to the ticket vendor.

"Two for Top Gun, please."

"Wait! Why don't we see The Princess Diaries? It seems nice enough."

Neji threw her a glare over his shoulder. "I won't see _that_ movie."

"What about Rambo III?" she asked with a pout.

"I strongly dislike Stallone."

"But... Silent Hill?"

"Now that one might be good, but you're the one terrified of horror movies."

"Ugh, Neji! Let's watch Top Gun then!" she rolled her eyes at his triumphant smirk.

"I'm glad you could see it my way."

-X-

"...I don't like this movie."

"Shh! Maverick is going to-- oh my god, Neji, look at that loop! Those airplanes are fantastic!"

Neji glared at the screen, while Sakura gasped every time the plane shifted.

In the end, Sakura liked the film and Neji did not. And Sakura enjoyed his flaring scowl every single time she got to tease him by singing Maverick's song in the mornings.

Neji swore revenge on his pink-haired girl, which came in the form of a special midnight screening of Silent Hill.

Sakura didn't sleep that night, tossing and turning and whimpering at the slightest noise in their apartment. Neji decided he had had enough, so he moved on to drastic measures.

"See?" he cleared his throat as they left the cinema. "Nothing particularly new was learned."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, sporting a rather violent blush. "I wonder why it is that Jiraiya-sama can be so close-minded regarding plots and stories on the big screen."

A silence stretched, then Neji leaned to whisper on her ear.

"Want to try out the roof scene?"

"Oh,_yes_, please."

That was better both for them and the rest of the village, Sakura laughed out loud atop the Fourth Hokage's stone head. Neji smirked at the clear night sky.

From that day on, they rented the movies instead of seeing them at the cinema.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta - _


	4. Theme 5

**Theme 5. -**** Absences during a mission**

It wasn't like Neji to start daydreaming in the middle of training. So he had to wait until he got home to ponder on his pink-haired medic's absence.

"Just an escort mission," she had said as she packed her essentials into her favorite backpack. "I'll be back in a week."

And_nine_ days later, he was almost tearing his skin off with worry.

He knew that she was more than a capable kunoichi; hell, she was the very first to take down an Akatsuki member, one of the most dangerous. Sakura had said one too many times that she wasn't alone in that particular battle, but she allowed him to whisper in her ear how strong and incredible she was when she needed it the most.

The Hyuuga prodigy was nothing less than supportive with his life partner, as he liked to call and label their relationship, but all Konoha (and mostly, their friends) knew that he was incapable of calling Sakura 'his girlfriend', because that label was too much for them. He sure liked to be around the pink-haired woman, otherwise he wouldn't have moved in with her. But, past the 'lover' label and all those foolish words that, in his opinion, hampered the autonomy and the independence of their relationship, deep down, he liked to call her sweet nothings, but only when no one was around.

Therefore, he sat at the windowsill, watching the stars from time to time, but more often focusing his silver eyes on the dark streets of a silent Konoha autumn night.

Neji missed Sakura, which was more than obvious. He expected her back two days ago, preparing a nice dinner which almost went to waste if it weren't for Naruto's grand entrance into their humble abode, who told an unnerved Neji that his emerald-eyed sister had to stay back in their appointed village due to a complicated bout of some disease thingy, as the blond had relayed.

It was safe to say that the Hyuuga was more than worried for the safety and health of his one and only significant other, but he was sure as hell that his neat but rather explicative frown was sufficient enough for all his comrades and teammates to stay out of his range, consequences being dire.

He sighed, leaning his face against the cool window glass. Then, he saw it.

A cloaked figure was walking hurriedly, making its way towards his apartment. One second of Byakugan and two more to let out a relieved sigh, he went to open the door and greet the other half of his soul...

...Only to have her falling into his arms from exhaustion.

Breathing into her hair, he realized that she had pushed herself to her limits to come back to him, even to the point of falling unconscious, but at home.

Tucking her into bed after cleaning most of the travel grime off her body and slipping one of his shirts –she always liked to wear them as pajamas– on, he allowed himself a respite now that he knew and saw she was back at his side, safe and sound.

Watching her breathe heavily due to her tiredness, he opened his eyes in surprise when the significance of her presence after days of absence hit him.

Neji not only had missed Sakura, but also _craved_ her presence.

Her penchant to hum a silly song in the mornings, even when she knew he was not easily amused during breakfast time, reveling in a cup of coffee made by her and presented to him with a sleepy smile as soon as he got out of the bathroom; her amazing ability to bring calmness to his most stressed self when arriving from a mission or a training session with his team, even when he had a discordance with his uncle; how endearing she looked when she made faces at the mirror when she thought he wasn't looking, while fixing her hair in a quick ponytail before heading out to the kitchen or the hospital; how her sweet words went straight to his heart, whispering to his distracted ear that she was heading to bed: _please, don't read in this light that hurts your eyes, my prince_.

He was sure he loved her. How couldn't he, after all what they had been through?

"Neji...?" her voice broke his reverie. Looking up, she extended a hand towards him.

He complied, of course. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I missed you, love," she breathed deeply as sleep took her again, this time embracing him tightly.

Neji only needed to feel her next to him to agree.

"I missed you too, my dear."

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	5. Theme 11

**Theme 11. - Role models don't approve something in the relationship**

Remembering how hard it was for them to overcome with the usual scorn from friends and family –Neji's family–, when they finally decided to move in together after a year of hidden meetings and kisses stolen under the moon shadows, Sakura sighed.

"You look troubled," said Neji in a whisper, seeing her so engrossed with the scroll she was supposed to encode for the Godaime. "Is it too difficult to translate?"

Sakura blinked, looking at his sitting form. "No, it's just that..."

He raised a brow. "What is it?"

"Remember what your uncle and Tsunade-shishou said about us?" she asked. Sensing the rather difficult topic that she was about to bring up, he nodded, standing to his full height from the balcony and approaching her as she spoke her insecurities. "It's been another year, and they seem so adamant in blocking your promotion to the ANBU Captainship and... shishou retracted from her promise to endorse me as ANBU Chief Medic as well..."

Neji sat next to her, listening. It was hard for him to work under rookie operatives that were promoted when he was the next on the list. Also, he knew how frustrated his pink-haired partner was because she badly wanted the position she was denied.

"It's just that..." she hesitated. "I keep thinking that if we are separated, maybe we could achieve the ranks we wanted..."

"What are you saying, Sakura?" he murmured, looking at her clouded eyes. "You are implying that we need to break up in order to advance in our careers?"

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed, rubbing her arms unconsciously due to the frosty tone he had used. "I knew you wanted that position, Neji... and I feel awful because I'm restraining you..."

The Hyuuga prodigy sighed, slipping an arm around her back and pulling her to his chest. They sat in silence for a while, until he sensed that her heart was about to burst with anxiety.

"Sakura," he started, in a serious tone. "We have been together for two years now. The Hokage and my uncle are witnesses of how we have been living, as true Konoha shinobi," he continued, rubbing her back and pretending he wasn't hearing her sniffling. "I do not care if they are still angry because we have chosen to live without a legal contract, I won't allow you to yield to their desires for us to separate to continue our advances in our careers."

"It's been a year, Neji..." she whispered. "I feel like I'm a hindrance to your success."

"Do not be absurd, Sakura," he cut her off, his voice suddenly hard. "I'm content with just being an operative. I have more time off to spend it with you. Being a Captain is a position I desire, yes, but I also wish to be with my life partner."

"Neji, I--"

"Do not interrupt me, dear," he admonished softly. "Despite of what my uncle and Tsunade-sama might claim about our relationship, I won't back down... except that you want to achieve that Chief Medic position?"

Sakura sat up straight, looking into his snowy eyes with a fierce glare. "What do you think I am? I'd rather to be with you than spend time in S-class missions or being demoted to desk work!"

"Do you really enjoy those ungodly shifts at the hospital?" he asked, bringing the first topic of disgruntlement between them and the penchant of the pink-haired medic to overwork herself. "Most of the times, I am on a mission while you spend a week secluded in the ER. What does that leave when I am here in the village?"

"I thought you understood the commitment I have with the hospital, Neji," she said, frowning. "Those in there need my help, my skills, to improve and heal to be back in the roster..."

"I am aware of that. I have been on the receiving side," he answered calmly. "I just want you to know that it sometimes displease me how you seem to forget about my presence because you need to perform some surgery or you have a difficult case."

"What?" she replied. "Are you mad because I work at the hospital? What is this out of a sudden, Neji? What do you want from me?"

"To brace yourself," he said, standing up. "We are not finished."

He left, and Sakura looked at the cloudy sky, making a final decision.

When Neji got back, she wasn't there, and her pack was gone as well.

-X-

It took a rather uncomfortable audience with the Hokage for Neji to realize that Sakura had locked herself into her hospital office, not allowing anyone to get close to her.

"What's the matter, Hyuuga?" she asked with a sly smile. "Did you lovers have a spat?"

Neji did not answer the Godaime's teasing, but his hard scowl said everything.

-X-

Two days later and plenty of chakra wasted on rather reckless trainings, Neji received an unexpected visit.

"I was told of the troubles you have with your... partner," Hyuuga Hiashi said by greeting. Neji crossed his arms and said nothing.

"Neji, why are you keeping on with this stubbornness?" his uncle asked. "Like I said earlier, I do approve of your relationship, but why do you have to keep up with this free liaison instead of legalizing your union?"

"Uncle, we—Sakura and I were very specific when we started seeing each other," he responded. "It is not me who does not want to sign a marriage contract, but her."

"And why is that, nephew?" Hiashi pressed, already knowing the answer.

Neji lowered his eyes. "Because she does not want our children to be marked as I was—as I am. And in fact, neither do I."

Hyuuga Hiashi nodded, sighing heavily. "You two ask too much of the Clan, Neji," he said, thoughtfully. "You are the most successful of our family at the moment. I have realized that you and Sakura, despite your appalling rebelliousness, have been nothing but truthful in the transparency and seriousness of your affiliation. I cannot keep you from doing what you want, nor can I force you to marry her if you do not want your children to be imposed as Branch members. I am sure she was devastated."

"When she heard it from Hinata, she was indeed," the onyx-haired young man agreed cautiously. What was the older man thinking?

"I am truly sorry, Neji," the old Clan Head said honestly. "I did not realize how strong your bond was with the Hogake's apprentice. Tsunade-sama was thinking that you were the one that refused to join your life with Sakura's."

"Uncle, it's been a year," Neji said in a respectful but hard tone. "If I only wanted to engage in physical activities with Sakura, I would have already left her, and I would not have pressed her for us to live together as we are now... or we were."

"Let us talk later about that, my nephew," said the Clan Head with a relaxed face. "She will come back to you."

-X-

A knock on Sakura's office door served to raise her from her slumber on her desk. Finally getting a grip on herself, she quickly toweled her face with a moist Kleenex and went to open the door.

And she blinked. "Hiashi-sama..."

"I have come to talk to you, Sakura-san," the man said. "Please, join me for tea."

Already knowing how the Clan Leader was when something was on his mind, she just nodded and followed him after delivering a few orders to her assistant, fearing the worst.

-X-

Neji was bored.

He was so bored that he started to encode the scroll that Sakura had forgotten in her haste to leave the apartment, without understanding what and why he had said those words.

Neji knew that he had hurt her; his pink-haired lover was quite sensitive regarding their relationship and how her mentor liked to voice her opinions to spite him. Not because Tsunade thought that he was a bad person, no. It was deeper than that, and he understood the Hokage as well.

The Godaime wanted the best for her protégé, and no one was good enough for her.

"Moon Country is coded as cheese," he heard a soft voice at the threshold. Snapping his head, he saw something that made his heart leap.

Sakura was wearing the most dazzling smile under her tears.

In all honesty, he had seen her laughing while enjoying herself, hanging out with their friends or when bickering with him. But that smile, that specific smile splashed with tears of joy, he had only seen it just once... and he was recovering for a rather nasty fight against a missing-nin that left him at the brink of death at the time.

"Sakura," he breathed.

"Hiashi-sama came by a few hours ago," she whispered. "He told me a few things..."

He dropped the scroll and stood up. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me... that we are safe," she said, letting out a nervous laugh. "He cleared everything with Tsunade-shishou... and promised me that our descendents will not be marked, if we have them."

"Do you want them?" he asked, feeling how his soul was filling with the very same emotion he felt when Sakura had finally accepted the depth of their bond.

"...Do you?" she shot back, blushing furiously. He crossed the living room in two steps and embraced her tightly, burying his nose in her neck, breathing the slight antiseptic scent he had learned to love as much as her own.

"Maybe, but not now," he whispered onto her skin. Sakura fisted his haori, giving into the distress that overcame her senses for the past days and releasing all the pent-up emotions through a good cry. Neji held her, allowing her to release her frustrations on his haori while he just supported her. It was the one thing she needed, for he knew how incredible his partner was to bounce back on her feet after a blunder.

"Does this mean that we are free to do as we want?" she sighed after a while. He shook his head with a little smile on his lips.

"I don't know, _Taika_, but it seems that we're about to find out," he murmured.

Sure enough, a sharp knock on the door brought them back to reality. It was Izumo, bringing two scrolls from the Hokage to the new ANBU Captain and the Chief Medic.

They shared a glance and a winning smirk.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

Meddling!Hiashi is pure and undiluted LOVE. :D  
By the way, _Taika_ means "large fire, expert, consideration, equivalent value". Leave it to Neji to look for the most undercover of endearments for Sakura! XD


	6. Theme 1

**Theme 1. - Meeting the Family**

Sakura wrung her hands out of anxiety. As much as she wanted to hightail out of the mess she was currently in, she knew it was impossible. It was a nuisance, her lover had told her, but a necessary one nonetheless.

If they wanted to be left alone by old geezers and stupid traditions, they needed to make a formal appearance at Hanabi's birthday party.

Feeling smothered inside her red and white kimono, her fingers felt the kunai ring under the thick fabric, the concealed metal weapon reassuring her somewhat after all the nervousness of being inspected like a pink bug under the scrutiny and the glares of several Hyuuga relatives. The snowy-eyed males were eyeing her form appreciatively, but the females were downright glowering belligerently at her unsettled eyes.

"Sakura," a murmur snapped her out of her thoughts, and the odd feeling she had about being a prey dissipated when Neji approached her with a gentle look. "Sorry for the delay. My uncle wanted to talk to me."

Sakura nodded, blushing faintly when he slipped a hand under her arm and started leading her to the Main House garden. "Where are we going?"

"Outside for a moment. You seem flustered."

Damn right she was, as usual, she thought sarcastically as they stepped out to the engawa. Walking slowly on the wood boards, they reached the austere garden, where all the flowers were purple or white, the bushes were perfectly cut and no undergrowth was overlooked.

"My uncle said you looked gorgeous," he said in a whisper, leading her to the pebbled trail. She shook her head, denying such statement coming from the Hyuuga Clan Head.

"I left the geta at the front, I can't go there in my tabi," she explained, only to let out a squeal when the ever nimble ANBU Captain snaked his arms around her and lifted her easily. "Neji!" she hissed, alarmed. "What are you doing?!"

"I want to have a private talk with my significant other, of course," he said seriously, as he walked down the garden trail and made way to a bench under a tree. Sitting down, he placed his precious burden on his lap. "I know you were nervous because of all these people. Most of my female cousins are quite a handful."

Sakura sighed. "They weren't hiding their contempt at having me here," she said. "If I was dressed like always, I might probably felt different, but this kimono is so restraining..."

"I wasn't lying before, my uncle said you looked beautiful," he murmured with a hint of pride in his amused voice.

"I don't buy that, Neji," she drawled suspiciously. "Hiashi-sama wouldn't say anything like that."

"Well, he said you looked 'quite becoming' with your attire," he responded. "I just merely translated his sentiment more accurately for you."

Sakura let out an incredulous laugh. "I find that hard to believe, seriously... and why are your cousins so hostile? I'd rather to face some Sound nins instead of them, really."

"You and me both, _Taika_," he quipped. "They are a handful, as I stated before. Most of them are mad because I chose to court someone from outside the Clan, whereas the others are jealous of your achievements as Tsunade-sama's protégé."

"I guess they think that a girl with pink hair and no Kekkei Genkai shouldn't be the Hokage's apprentice, ne?"

Neji sighed. "Please don't get mad, Sakura. They just don't know the real you."

"I'm not mad, love, I assure you," she whispered, placing her head on Neji's shoulder. "I'm just... uncomfortable, watching all those people staring at me like I were some sort of a circus freak."

"This gathering will end soon," he whispered. "Then we could go home and you can burn that kimono if you want."

"Are you insane? I love this kimono!" she shot back, already knowing he was just trying to cheer her up. "And I think you'll be the one mourning it if I burn it."

"I do not know what you are talking about, woman," Neji said with a blank face, making her giggle.

"We need to give Hanabi her present, though," Sakura said after a few silent, peaceful moments. "Before they call us for dinner."

"Of course," he agreed, standing up again and carrying her back to the engawa. After discarding his geta, they entered the hall, locating Hanabi beside her father and sister, nodding to something Naruto –of all people– was saying.

"Kami help us," she whispered. Neji nodded, clasping her hand in a reassuring squeeze.

Approaching them, Sakura composed a smile and knelt next to Hinata, Neji in tow.

"Please tell me he's not drunk," she whispered to the Hyuuga Heir. Hinata smothered a giggle under her kimono sleeve and shook her head.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" greeted the only blond ninja among the sea of chocolate, onyx and purple heads. "I was telling Hanabi-chan about your battle against Sasori!"

"Is it true you destroyed the entire cave?" she asked, white eyes wide in awe. Feeling all the Hyuuga eyes on her, she nodded.

"But how is that possible?" said one nameless female relative. "You look certainly frail to be a kunoichi, let alone destroying a whole cave without using a Doton jutsu."

Promptly picked in her most sensitive side, Sakura showed a wicked grin that made Naruto lean back with an eek and Neji blanch.

"Looks can be deceiving, Hyuuga-san," she responded, melting her devilish façade into a cheerful one. Slipping her fingers inside her obi, she flipped a small package in front of the younger daughter of Hiashi. "Here, Hanabi-chan," she added warmly. "This is from Neji and I. Enjoy it."

Unwrapping the little parcel quickly but neatly, despite the outraged murmurs around her, Hanabi's eyes lit with happiness when she lifted a tiny scroll.

"It's a summoning scroll, cousin," said Neji. "You can store things in that in order to conceal them. We believe it will come useful if you go on a mission in a humid location."

"Kami, Neji-nii, this is awesome!" exclaimed said kunoichi in a vehement whisper. "Thank you so much, Sakura-nee, Neji-nii, I'm most grateful for your present."

Nodding approvingly of the present and his daughter's response, Hiashi looked at Sakura.

"She could be a role model to you, Hanabi. Being the Hokage's apprentice and having her incredible strength has escalated Sakura-san into two Bingo Books. You'd do well to pay attention to what she says to you."

Having Neji telling her sweet nothings in private didn't prepare Sakura to such statement from the Hyuuga Head, especially in front of the entire Clan. Flushing prettily, she bowed her head in speechless thanks.

"It seems your partner does not have enough compliments paid to her in the past, nephew," continued Hiashi, now with an amused glint in his pearly eyes. "It's a good thing to do in the future, Neji, do not forget this."

"I won't, Hiashi-sama," said the young ANBU Captain, having caught the real meaning behind his uncle's words. "I am most thankful for her presence in my life."

"Let's gather for dinner, then," ordered Hiashi, standing up and leading his younger offspring to the dining room. Naruto was led by Hinata, who started whispering something to the blond while he was nodding enthusiastically.

As they stood up and joined the others, Sakura shot a look to her lover. He seemed content, but Sakura knew better.

"What was that all about?" she mouthed. He slipped a tiny smile on his lips as he leaned to whisper on her ear.

"Don't underestimate my uncle's sight," he breathed. "He knows that our relatives have been rather rude towards you."

So that was why he paid those compliments to her, to spite the other members of the family?

The unspoken question hung in the air between them. "Wait until they know you are an ANBU-ranked kunoichi," he continued, with sarcastic amusement in his murmur. "They will fall from their seats. I am looking forward to that, actually."

Sakura snorted behind her hand. "Why you have to be so mean with them?"

Neji stopped walking and tugged her arm, making her look at him. His eyes were intense and fierce, making her gasp with all the emotions showing through them, despite the usual blank façade on the rest of his features.

"I do not find amusing their ill-speaking about the person I chose to be with," he spoke. "They need to understand that I won't back down from our union, no matter how much they whine against it. As long as we have my uncle's approval, they might as well scream all they want."

"Neji..." Sakura whispered, feeling his arms embracing her.

"Besides," he added conspiringly. "I got what I wanted."

"What?" she asked, walking again to the dining room, knowing they'd be expecting their presence.

"You in that kimono, looking so magnificent –like a royal princess, I might add– shutting them up ever so graciously. Best moment of the month, I swear."

Sakura's giggles were heard as soon as they opened the door, joining the Hyuuga Clan in the birthday celebration. It didn't matter now how much the females were still scowling at her; as long as she had Neji by her side, she just didn't care about anything else.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_

**Things I'd like to add:** From what I've understand when I re-read the manga, every Hidden Village possess a Bingo Book, which details the ninja that had committed 'crimes' against said village. For example, Kakashi is wanted in Mist and Rock; Itachi is wanted in his homeland Konoha for reasons widely known. Orochimaru wanted his own Bingo Book compiled with the information offered by Danzou through Sai, in order to let his own group be acquainted with his enemies from Konoha. Also, every ANBU member has his own copy of their Bingo Book, as Sai had shown us in the manga. 8D


	7. Theme 7

**Theme 7.- A ****secret**** hobby!**

It took a few weeks for the onyx-haired ANBU Captain to make out what was his life partner's best kept secret.

He concluded that she was rather silly to hide that from him, despite all the reassuring conversations they had before, during and after the whole 'moving in' ordeal. But pondering it a bit, he found out she was kind of right to have kept that secret from him.

No, it wasn't a tattoo. And she hadn't skeletons stashed in her cupboard. Her secret was a silly one in nature, but rather dangerous when performing it.

Sakura liked to dance when alone, and only his Byakugan alerted him about her doings after a thorough and heated coupling.

Sliding under the shadows of their apartment, a vision under a flickering candle surprised him so much that rooted him on the spot.

His dear and darling medic-nin-slash-lover, lifting her hands over her head and swinging her hips to a beat that blared off her headphones. She was wearing his pajama shirt, as usual, the white fabric making a stark contrast with her golden skin under the candlelight.

Leaning on the hallway wall, he crossed his arm and enjoyed the impromptu show she was unwittingly giving him.

Falling in the rhythm, she leaned on one leg while taking the other in a demonstration of flexibility, flashing him with the obvious fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt but she didn't act upon it. She was quite comfortable in her body, as Neji noted with a small smile, watching her spin and bend her body in a magnificent display of control and sensuality.

He loved how she was so light and lithe, making her so maneuverable when they were engaged in other activities –such as the ones performed early in the night– but now her assets were employed in a endearing and quite impressive exhibition.

His acute ears could pick up the song she was so engrossed listening to; it was one of her favorite beats. He remembered how incredibly sexy she looked when dancing with Tenten and Ino one night in the bar, earning a few catcalls and howls from the male shinobi gathered there.

He remembered how happy she looked, dancing with her friends as they struck a rhythm and started to move in a coordinated sync, steps and arms flailing as well as her smiles were cut by a whistle the three of them were shrilling, same whistle that was embedded in the song.

It was cute, seeing them dancing. And it was perfect when she pulled a flustered Hinata to them, convincing her to dance along and singing the lyrics to his blushing cousin. Interesting enough, she put aside her natural shyness and danced; all of them giggling when one of them placed a misstep, encouraging each other with claps and hoots and assertive words.

A gorgeous and hot performance, as the four kunoichi fell into another song and started teasing their teammates, singing along the female voice that was coming out of the bar's speakers. He recalled Lee's nosebleed and Naruto's enthusiastic clapping, he remembered Kiba's hooting and Shikamaru's frustrated sighs, muttering about how troublesome was the resulting equation of the mix of alcohol, music and women.

He remembered Naruto bouncing on the dance floor to join the girls, followed closely by other two males, intent on claiming their girls before others had the mere thought of doing it. He also remembered his feet walking decisively to a certain pink-haired girl, startling her from her dancing haze by pulling her close to his body.

And they danced together, fused in a heated embrace that the rhythm was producing between them.

They moved in together by the end of that week.

Stepping inside the living room as silently as a cat, he waited that she stopped spinning to slip his arms around her waist, startling her and eliciting a shocked squeak.

"Neji!" she exclaimed, blushing to the roots of her hair seeing herself caught upon her performance. "I - I thought - I thought you were asleep!"

Her stammer was adorable, he concluded with a small smirk. She must have been dancing for quite some time, because her skin was warm and a bit sweaty.

"If you wanted to dance," he murmured, after taking one of the headphones out of her ear. "You should have told me so, don't you think?"

Pulling her hips to his, he placed the stray headphone in his ear and began leading her. Still blushing, she fell into his pace, noticing his small, smug smirk just before he started to whistle the song.

Sakura had to laugh, telling herself that she needed to share her other secrets with her snowy-eyed significant other.

The candle kept lighting them, as they shared a dance, while their hearts followed their rhythm.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_

A/N: The songs described are "Love Generation" by Bob Sinclar and "Murder On The Dancefloor" by Sophie Ellis-Bextor. ;D


	8. Theme 14

**Theme 14. - Uncomfortable situations**

A tired Hyuuga Neji frowned when he entered the apartment, finding it dark and alone. He thought that his dear life partner was at home, seeing as she had to rest from a rather tiresome night shift at the hospital.

According to what Yamato had commented on a training break, a few comrades were found at the brink of death dear the border. Brought back by a patrolling ANBU team, the hospital went into a hectic frenzy as they determined that almost all of them were poisoned, meaning that Sakura, Shizune and even the Hokage herself had to treat them in order to save their lives.

They did, of course, but Sakura entered their abode looking like a ghost, for all the chakra spent on the healings and lack of fitful sleep, startling a sleepy onyx-haired Hyuuga, who was brooding about her absence in their bed that night.

Sending her to bed after a relaxing shower and tucking her in, he went to train knowing she would sleep the whole day and cursing the fact that he wasn't there to watch after her, just in case she needed something. He knew she was a workaholic, just as he was, but that didn't mean he didn't worry about her and a possible burnout.

Closing his eyes briefly, he sensed her presence in their bedroom. Making his silent way to it, he noticed a brief scent of cinnamon in the air, as well as an increase in the temperature of the closed room. Opening the door, Neji saw his pink-haired bedmate lying face down on said surface, her legs pulled to her chest.

"What's wrong, _Taika_?" he asked in a whisper, noticing her distress in her chakra pathways. She groaned and covered her face with her pillow.

Walking inside the room, he noticed the hot water bottle lying in the floor next to the bed. Suddenly dawning on him what was happening to Sakura as he remembered the marked day in the kitchen calendar, he sat next to her curled form, placing a hand on her back and starting to rub soothingly.

"Want me to fill up a hot bath for you?" he asked. She lifted the pillow and stared at his snowy eyes with dull emerald ones, making him sympathize with her pain.

"I already took a shower..." she answered in a strained murmur. "I hate when this happens, I should have chakra to counter these cramps."

"In your defense, you had some tough cases last night. Don't be so hard on yourself," he lectured softly. "Come on, we need to soothe your body."

--

"Neji?" she asked, cheeks flaming as he sank her on the warm water. "Why do you put up with me in my cycle? Every guy I know runs away as fast as they can when they notice my mood swings."

"I know how nasty you can get when you have your period, that's perfectly normal," he explained, picking her clothes and placing them in a cold water bucket. "And your teammates are bound to run away because you always beat them to a pulp."

"That's because they always say that I'm an unstable hag!" she snapped angrily.

"Sai doesn't know about moods, remember?" he asked patiently, watching her anger dissipate in the hot water. "And you ask Naruto for understanding?"

"I know... I'm sorry, Neji," she said, starting to tear up a little. He let out a sigh and took a chocolate bar out of his sweater pocket, unwrapping it and cracking it.

"Don't be. Open up," he instructed, placing the chocolate square inside her mouth. Placing the rest of the chocolate in the little table near the tub, he lit another cinnamon candle and got the soaked clothes in the bucket.

"I'll get these to the washing machine and change the bedding. You, relax."

Finding herself alone for the time being, Sakura let out a deep sigh. It was the second time in a year of sharing her home –and her bed– to one Hyuuga Neji, that he forgoes his own comfort to accommodate hers. Her cycle was a rather known topic for him, seeing that he kept count on her days much better than herself, because he was of the opinion that a healthy partnership was about knowing all the perks and quirks of the other.

She was told of certain peculiar habits of her lover, and she had to share the mathematics of her menstrual cycle with him to comply with his gentle demands.

But still, she was incredibly disturbed about the fact that he, of all people, was changing the bed clothing and getting her own garments to wash up. No man in Konoha –hell, no man in the whole world, let alone a shinobi– understood the mechanics of a woman's "unclean time", so they took the easy way out of those predicaments: avoiding said PMS-entrenched woman until she was back to normal a few days later.

That's why Neji's understanding behavior was highly unsettling for an independent woman like Haruno Sakura, who liked to hide her weaknesses from everyone.

But, living with a man was different than living with her mother, aunt or a girl friend. That meant she had to share a few intimate things with him, especially those body-related like shaving, taking a shower together and other things.

Feeling her chakra building up inside her and soothing the pain she was feeling as a non-conscious body reflex, she placed her head in the tub's edge, thanking Kami for Neji's thoughtfully prepared bath with the scents she loved and needed to help her chakra reserves restore in a slow but fitful manner.

Sensing the pain ebbing away, she let out another deep sigh and a relieved smile graced her features, which was not missed by the man leaning in the bathroom door. He was currently watching her with his Byakugan activated, checking how her chakra pathways were filling up again with her life energy.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly. She opened an eye and offered him a drowsy smile.

"Yes, thanks to you," she whispered. "I'll be okay in a few minutes."

"Take your time, there's no rush," he quipped, starting to remove his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised at his sudden strip show but not at all complaining about it.

"I think I pulled a muscle in training today," he explained, showing her the vast extent of his exposed back. Certainly, her expert eyes located the pulled muscle in his right shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," she said, opening the faucet and pulling the stopper to drain the used water in order to refill the tub without losing the water level.

Sitting between her legs, he allowed her hands to work on the strained muscle, and after a few grunts and clenched teeth the much sought relief appeared under her skillful massage.

Satisfied, Sakura hummed her approval when he leaned back to her chest, tucking his head on her shoulder.

"I guess we're getting older," he drawled, relaxed and eyes closed. She snorted at the sarcastic remark.

"At least we've got hot water," she alleged, watching him lifting a foot to the water tap.

"Not anymore," he pointed out, retracting his limb after turning the tap off. Sakura grimaced.

"Do we have to get out?" she asked innocently, digging his shoulder with her chin. He chuckled quietly.

"Not just yet. I guess the cramps are gone?"

"A bit, yes," Sakura answered, with a playful tone. He opened one pearly eye to shoot a mock-glare at her.

"_Taika_, don't tell me you ate the entire chocolate bar?" he asked, seeing her wicked grin.

"Okay, I won't tell you."

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**AN:** Weird but true, amirite?_  
_


	9. Theme 3

**Theme 3. - Forgetting an important date**

Most people had their anniversaries, birthdays and important reminders written on their calendar, for they had an easy life and they were likely to forget if they had other things to do on those specific days. But for ninja, a day to day reminder was needed, otherwise one could spend a whole day without realizing that it was their own birthday.

Neji woke up feeling a sharp pain on his side and with a huge migraine. Trying to remember what had happened, he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The hospital.

Recalling past events in bits and scratches, he started to piece everything together: his return from a rather nasty mission, who had all of his team on the brink of death; his refusal of treatment until all his teammates were seen to; the fury in those emerald eyes he loved so much when he finally passed out in her arms, as she scolded him for his recklessness and his incredible knack to spite all the medic-nins in the hospital, only allowing his significant other to treat him.

He understood then; she had snatched him back from Death's clutches one more time, not allowing him to fly away from her and their still young bond.

Neji sighed deeply, perceiving a hint of mint in the room's air. Twisting his head to the side, he allowed a little smile to form on his lips when he took in the slumped figure slumbering on the uncomfortable chair to one side. No one but Sakura could sleep on those, he thought with mild amusement, let alone look so at ease.

But he was wrong if he thought she was asleep, for her eyes flew open and she raised her head to look at his surprised snowy orbs.

Sakura offered him a relieved smile, scooting the chair over to his bed and placing her forehead on the mattress, letting out a deep breath.

"You have no idea of how much you scared me this time," she mumbled into the sheet. Having heard her, he dragged his hand to her head, slipping his bandaged fingers between her tangled tresses.

"I'm sorry, _Taika_," he murmured.

A silence stretched and she knew he wasn't going to explain himself. 'ANBU', she mentally growled. Those regulations were stupid anyway because the medics just knew if they encountered missing-nins or rogue shinobi.

Lifting her head finally, her eyes met his and she deflated in defeat. "We should stop meeting like this," she drawled with a bit of sarcasm. "We hardly spend time together if one of us doesn't," she shot him a pointed look that meant '_you'_, "land in the hospital."

He took the words in stride, because he just did not want to start an argument with his obviously exhausted life partner. "I think I have two weeks off now."

She let out a snort. "Most of those days are hospital appointed," she murmured as she stood up and started to check on his bandages. "That katana pierced your liver and scrambled most of your digestive system. It will be a while until you can take another S-Class mission."

Neji swore internally. He thought he had come out of the battle mostly with surface wounds, but having his innards wrecked by a katana?

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered sincerely now. Her eyes softened as she looked at his now healed belly.

"I almost tried to resuscitate you this morning because of those," she added, pointing at an extravagant marigolds bouquet that was sitting on the table next to his bed. Neji arched a brow.

"I'd have to thank Lee for his gift – kicking him into oblivion," he growled. Sakura had relayed once the meaning of the flowers to him –a kunoichi art pretty much forgotten by everyone but her, Hinata and Ino–, understanding immediately how great her distress might have been when confronted to a bunch of flowers that signified pain and grief.

"Neji," she murmured next to his ear, making him shiver with the warmth of her breath on his skin. "Happy birthday, love."

He turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears; at last taking notice of how much she had been worried about his condition. He just opened his arms and brought her slowly to his chest, calming her sobs with a tight embrace.

"I am here, Sakura, I am here," he whispered as she let out her fears through her tears.

"Baka," she sobbed. "I almost punched Lee into the next century because of those flowers."

He chuckled and grunted in mild pain, for his belly just wasn't ready for expressing mirth just yet. "Serves him right."

Another silence, just broken by her dwindling sighs and his deep breaths.

"I thought..." she whispered again, her voice too hoarse for all the crying. Neji cut her off by pulling a lock of pink hair affectionately.

"I told you, Sakura," he whispered back in her ear as he breathed in her slightly antiseptic odor and the underlying scent he loved so much, spring and vanilla. "I won't leave you alone. Not now, not ever."

"As much as I want to believe that... there will be a time when I will not be able to save you."

"Taika, look at me," he said with his most gentle tone, but with a hint of steel under it. "I cannot promise you that I always come back unscathed, nor will I stain our bond with empty words. I will come back to you, you can be sure of it. When I fail to do so..." he trailed of, knowing that she would pick up the sentence.

"I will not be alone, because you will be keeping an eye on me," she sniffled, curling her lips in a shy smile.

Neji grunted his approval, as he lifted his lips to hers.

"You better believe it," he whispered, earning a snort from her.

Seeing her laughing at his impromptu sarcasm, he realized that his birthday was not a grim date anymore. As the days passed, he found that his life next to his pink-haired kunoichi was filled with challenges, as well as with good memories and tender moments.

He had changed from the ever hard-ass shinobi who only cared about his clan; the day he learned how to really look into her eyes, just after she stood up after the defeat of one Akatsuki member -the very first of them!-, he understood that pride could be demonstrated in different manners.

And Sakura, seeing him relax under her embrace and falling back to a content slumber, sighed with the uttermost relief. He didn't need to know how close he was to death this time; all her chakra and quite a bit of her life essence were poured recklessly into his prostrated body, just as her mind chanted over and over for him not to go away, not just yet, to please come back and to not leave her alone.

She risked her own life bringing him back, but no one had to know about it.

As her head fell back on the wall, she randomly thought that her actions could be considered as his birthday gift. Could be, yes...

She fell asleep under the watchful gaze of one blonde Godaime Hokage, who was checking in on them from the door.

Ever the careless ones, she mused wistfully as she closed the door. _Happy birthday, Hyuuga, enjoy the new life Sakura pulled for you_.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	10. Theme 6

**Theme 6. -**** Messing with the cooking**

For someone as independent as the number one surprising ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, what he was attesting in this special occasion was incredibly amazing.

Sakura, dressed in her daily attires with the add-on of a white apron, ducking her head timely, avoiding a rather sharp kitchen knife as she flipped it towards her cooking partner.

Neji, wearing his characteristically serious Hyuuga garments minus the white haori, snatched the knife from the air and proceeded to chop the cucumbers and carrots necessary to create the dish they were preparing: it wasn't ramen, to Naruto's dismay.

But it was fine, since he knew that both pink-haired kunoichi and snowy-eyed shinobi were very skilled in the kitchen. Only when cooking together, though, the Hokage wannabe pondered, for neither of the aforementioned people paid any attention to his whines about starvation on a mission nor when one of them wasn't around.

Today was, indeed, a special occasion. Hinata had passed her Jounin exam, leveling her with the others in their initial class, except for Sasuke, who was now an ANBU Captain just like Neji; Sakura was the ANBU Chief Medic and Shikamaru the Chief Tactician of the White ops.

ANBU, Naruto had said, was not his coup of grace. With Sasuke back in Konoha he pretty much forgot about that specific branch of ninja ranks. He didn't need to become an ANBU to prove how strong he was, like Sakura had said to him once. He was the Hokage-in-training; the whole village had seen how much he had grown. And Konoha accepted him for who he was and what his roots were, not what he had sealed up inside.

"Oi, knucklehead," a snap of pale fingers brought him back from his reverie, blinking towards three pairs of eyes –two the color of fresh clouds, one the color of gorgeous forests– that were staring at him, puzzled.

"Are you okay?" Sakura questioned, raising one of her pink brows in concern. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine! I was just… thinking," he explained, winking to a flustered Hyuuga Heiress by his side. Hinata just smiled.

"And since it is such a great feat, my best guess is that he got lost inside his own mind," a sarcastic Hyuuga ANBU Captain remarked with a caustic smirk on his face as he started to pour the minutely chopped vegetables into the bubbling pot. Sakura snorted unladylike and swatted him on the arm.

"Don't be so mean to poor Naruto," she scolded him with a wicked grin of her own. "He just got his neurons to start functioning; it's perfectly understandable for him to get zapped by the synapses."

"Better that than a Chidori through his head," Sasuke sneered from the couch, making Kiba and Tenten laugh.

"Besides, this is Hinata's celebration, it's not as if you are allowed to steal her thunder," Ino pointed out from the window, keeping a close eye on what Chouji was wolfing down.

"Maa, Ino-pig, we aren't going to allow him to space out on this special dinner party," Sakura intervened with a smile, as she took two steps to her right as Neji passed by to gather more vegetables and a pack of rice, which he threw at his emerald-eyed life partner. Catching it nimbly, she opened the bag and added the contents to the pot she was tending closely.

They were observed amusedly by all Rookie Twelve companions as they danced around each other while the food was cooked, sharing jokes with their guests and pouring drinks to spirit up their gathering.

Recruiting Tenten and Lee to prepare the low coffee table to serve the delicious dinner they had prepared was a must. Team Gai was used to Neji's personal culinary touch, for he was rather strict with food flavors since that Curry of Life fiasco, episode which had Sakura reduced to a puddle of laughter when she was told about it, much to her lover's chagrin.

Snapping a pair of chopsticks and stabbing Chouji's probing fingers aiming for the sushi rolls with them, Sakura kept conversing with Ino, Kiba and Tenten about Hinata's combat skills, pretty much ignoring Naruto's grumbles and Hinata's attempts to hide from the spotlight.

When they were all seated around the low table, Neji raised his porcelain cup.

"To my cousin, Hinata."

Naruto smiled at the Hyuuga's lack of grace when he had to speak in front of an audience, but apparently it had the desired effect, as Hinata blushed when all of them started to cheer and clap loudly.

"I knew you could do it!" exclaimed a grinning Kiba while Shino nodded his assent.

"Indeed," said Lee, with a stream of tears falling from his eyes. "Nothing can stop the power of youth!"

The whole table let out a laugh at the Green Beast's antics.

"So, Hinata, what are your plans for this new rank?" asked Shikamaru, avoiding carefully the roasted meat –Chouji's favorite. The Hyuuga girl cleared her throat, embarrassed when she noticed all eleven pairs of eyes on her.

"I... I-I... etto... I don't know yet..."

"I think it's okay, Hinata-chan," soothed Sakura, as she served rice on her plate and a bit of grilled chicken. "When I achieved Jounin I didn't think what I was going to do, I was too busy with the Hospital and such... but then Akatsuki appeared and I was forced to decide if I was going to remain here as a sensei or if I was going to the war with you guys."

A little frown appeared on Neji's lips, obvious to his former teammates and Naruto, who had taken upon himself the task to observe his sister and her significant other's interaction. She was speaking about the war with the Akatsuki, which swallowed the lives of many shinobi, with a reverent but grim voice.

"I was rather torn," relayed the pink-haired kunoichi. "I wanted to fight, but I also wanted to heal. For a medic-nin, this position is quite stressful, because our abilities to heal are to be employed into killing. Most of our colleagues don't have the stomach to do that, right, Ino?"

The blonde nodded, smacking Kiba's chopsticks with her own to keep him from stealing her food. "It was horrible for us," she admitted. "I wanted to be here, but when Chouji and Shika told me they were going to fight the bastard that killed Asuma-sensei... I just snapped. I knew I had to be there, even if I had to follow them."

"And that she did," Chouji grumbled with his mouth full of meat. "She sneaked out of the village to follow our party. But if she hadn't I wouldn't be sitting here."

"We thought the same when Lee asked me to stay, when we went on that mission to Suna?" Tenten said, accepting the iced tea that Shino poured into her glass. "I had to kick his ass to make him understand that I wasn't going to be left behind."

"Team issues are troublesome," Shika sighed, earning a few laughs. "The good thing is that we are alive," he added, tapping a new cigarette box and removing its wrapping.

"But we're going to die if you light that disgusting thing at the table, Shikamaru," scolded Sakura, clicking her chopsticks. "At least wait until we're finished, for Kami's sake."

"This war hardened us," Hinata mused in a whisper. "But now we are all together, and that has to count for something, right?"

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed, making her jump a little. "You know, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Ino and you, Hinata-chan, are the most awesome kunoichi of the village," he said excitedly, earning a few glares from the males. "I always learned something with you guys... and proved that even the most delicate person can shatter or severe a limb in your own way."

"Naruto, have you been stealing Shika's cigarettes again?" asked Kiba, eliciting a row of laughter from everyone.

"Oh, shut up, mutt," grumbled Sasuke, finally adding something to the conversation. Sakura laughed at the Inuzuka's growl, and waved her hands to attract the attention of the table back to her.

"Thank you, Naruto, for your kind words," she smiled sweetly at him, converting her smile into a wicked grin that made the blond ninja squeak. "But if you think because we're women we're going to let you do whatever you want, you are sorely mistaken," a snort at her side made her laugh again. "At least, someone had to learn that the hard way, am I right?"

"A wise man said once that a pissed kunoichi is a spawn from hell," declared the Hyuuga prodigy while he placed his chopsticks besides his plate, making all the males in the table snicker. "But that same wise man encountered a certain ANBU Chief Medic and realized that even the most becoming flowers had twisted thorns to retaliate."

"Oh?" asked Sasuke, looking a bit interested behind his sake. "And who was that wise man, Hyuuga?"

"Ero-sennin," said Naruto, with a wistful expression. "Sakura-chan caught him peeking into the girl's onsen when she was there with Tsunade-baachan and she punted him into oblivion."

"I had to heal him afterwards, but he learned to avoid me when I went to the bathhouse. And I noticed that he had all his tenketsu closed before his release from the hospital. And to the very day he left for Amegakure, he didn't say who beat him up..."

Neji's candid, blank face made her laugh again, accompanied by Lee, Tenten and Hinata.

Watching them share memories and fond, sad and joyful moments was precious to the blond shinobi. Far back were left that haughty arrogance that graced the Hyuuga when he was young, and that lovesick crybaby girl who always froze at the sight of a battle. Before him sat two of the most powerful assets of Konohagakure no Sato, one with his white eyes glinting in amusement at Sakura's story, Naruto realized that both were a force to be reckoned with, and that sort of dance they performed when they were cooking was just a little peek on their most harmonic intimacy.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba called out. "What's with you, man? You've been off all night!"

"Shut up, mutt!" he shot back with a mock glare.

"It's true, Naruto," deadpanned their ever gracious host. "You have been mostly out of character this evening. Have your neurons deserted you already?"

"And you, Iceman, have you dislodged that pole out of your ass?"

"Naruto!" Sakura intervened, launching her chopsticks to the blond's head. "Stop bickering and help me with the dishes, you good for nothing ototo! And Sasuke, please help Neji with the sake and the tea while I get the cake... and don't even think of serving sake to Lee."

Rubbing his sore temple, Naruto nodded humbly as he and the dark-haired man stood to obey her biddings. A few punches made them realize that it wasn't wise to anger her. Even Sasuke knew this, for he didn't comment or protest when she asked anything of him, Naruto thought with his arms already dipped in the bubbly sink.

Behind him, Sakura hummed as she took out the little plates for the cake, sending out a wink to the snowy-eyed man as he passed with the flasks, who offered her a little smirk in return.

Naruto smiled to himself. Yup, a force to be reckoned with.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**AN:** Earthbender068, I love your reviews! Thank you so much for each one of them!. :D_  
_


	11. Theme 8

**Theme 8. - Sleeping habits**

A most revealing thought struck the Hyuuga prodigy when he lay down in his childhood bed the night he and his life partner had to stay over at the Hyuuga Compound for a very early meeting with the Clan Elders.

He just couldn't sleep without her at his side.

Mentally groaning, Neji turned on his side, remembering the time they had been almost caught by the patrolling chuunin in the Hokage Mountain. They had been making love on the top of the Shodai's head, as they liked to have the stars over them as they reinforced their bond through their bodies. Sakura had thrown a genjutsu at the poor chuunin, allowing both ANBU-ranked ninja to flee the site without being spotted.

It had been a good adventure but much too dangerous, she pointed out with a laugh in their warm bed that night.

Now, knowing that she was sleeping in Hinata's room while he had to stay in his former quarters, he simply couldn't catch any sleep. Their liaison had bloomed into love on the night she almost lost her life bringing him back to the world of the living at the hospital, and he found out that he could only relax –sleep was overrated when the body couldn't rest, he pondered once– at her side. It didn't matter if they were sleeping on a tree branch, the hard floor or even in a dingy cave. The thing was that his body just knew when she was there, soothing his muscles into a good night's respite.

Neji knew that his attachment to the pink-haired kunoichi was seen as a weakness by many relatives, as they liked to criticize their decision to live together without a marriage contract. The ANBU Captain had no qualms about this, and Sakura had cleverly pointed out that she didn't have the intention to allow the Hyuuga Clan to have a say in their relationship.

It worked for a while but later on, the very Hokage, supported by the Clan Head, his uncle, had dunked their professional aspirations to the ground because they just didn't understand Neji and Sakura's reasons to live in a free union, without a signed paper.

The silvery-eyed shinobi knew that it took a very stressful time for his life partner and a near breakup to make her shishou and his uncle understand how deep their bond was; finally achieving the positions they wanted and rapidly escalating into the Ten Top Ranked Ninja in the whole Konohagakure no Sato.

As an ANBU Captain, his tactics were rather rigorous, but effective, earning him the title of Iceman, while Sakura earned the title of Tigress because of one incident in which she went berserk in an S-Class mission with her former teammates, pummeling the missing-nin into the next century because he dared to call her weak.

Therefore, they had walked half of their professional life together, and they simply didn't care whatever a bunch of stuck-up Clan Elders and old-fashioned Hyuuga maidens had to say about their rather satisfactory relationship.

Turning on his other side, he regarded the moon that filtered through the blinds of his window as he kept going over the days he had spent with his lover. Sakura was moody but sweet, intelligent but innocent in some matters, quick to anger but also quick to understand and to heal; she had a mean hook but her hands were gentle when she touched him, she had a gleeful laugh and an amazing sense of humor, but she also had a wicked side that made all the people who knew her blanch and recoil in her presence. She was witty and expressive, wearing her emotions on her sleeve and had a soothing manner that brought him peace and serenity when he most needed it.

All in all, she was perfect for him, in his opinion.

Neji was so distracted with his thoughts that he failed to perceive a hand that slid open the shoji door noiselessly, and a figure that slipped into his bedroom stealthily. But he did notice the warm body that lay down next to him, breaking him out of his reverie when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

Turning back, his pearly eyes met emerald colored ones that glittered in the moonlight.

"I can't sleep," she whispered, bringing her face to his chest, reveling in his scent –forest, wind and cinnamon–, while he breathed into her hair, enjoying the vanilla and cinnamon fragrances that mixed together into her unique aroma made him forget everything.

"I'm sure the Clan Elders will throw a fit if they find out you're here," he murmured in her ear, his tone amused enough for her to let out a soft laugh.

"Hinata promised to wake us up before everybody rises in order to get me back to her room," she said softly, trailing the tip of her nose down his neck and delivering a little kiss on his skin. "She said I was tossing and turning too much."

"I can picture that," he retorted with a little smirk. "I couldn't catch any sleep either."

Sakura smiled into his neck, as he arranged the covers around their bodies.

"Rest, love," she whispered, as his strong arms returned the embrace, feeling his relaxed body press into hers and his beautiful face buried into her neck.

It was only after a few minutes that she realized that he was slumbering deeply, the stress and tiredness finally taking a toll on him.

Sakura knew that he couldn't sleep without her; he had confessed it one morning when she returned from a night shift at the hospital and noticed the bags under his gorgeous eyes. It was a wonder that he could get some sleep while he was away on a mission, but she perfectly knew that those little breaks were catnaps, and he only allowed himself to get a proper rest only when she was there with him.

She also was aware that the Clan Elders were about to give their verdict about his choosing to court someone outside the Hyuuga Family. This made her nervous when Hiashi had told her about the meeting that was about to take place in a few hours, but Neji had assured her that, even if they had to elope or exile, no one was going to interfere with their love. They had proven themselves enough to the village and it was better for everyone else to understand that, her onyx-haired Hyuuga prodigy had stated with a resolute tone.

Sakura had the feeling that Tsunade had relayed to Hiashi all about her last reckless maneuver, when she saved Neji's life by pouring half of her essential energy into his dying body, almost losing her own in the process. She cut her shishou's berating off with the confidence that she simply couldn't let him go, not like that.

Tsunade realized then how deeply in love her protégé was with the hard-ass Hyuuga, and judging by the way he gave a tender smile –a real smile!– to the emerald-eyed medic when he regained consciousness, he returned her feelings with the same intensity.

Sakura was no fool. She had earned that Tigress nickname by sheer strength and hard work; everybody at headquarters knew that she didn't take shit from anyone, not even from her teammates, her family or her life partner. Everyone knew about the time she punched her old love Sasuke into three walls when Naruto finally managed to bring him back, not speaking to him until a whole year had passed. She had grown into a fine kunoichi, a kunoichi that was listed in two Bingo Books as the one that had defeated a bunch of missing-nins, including one of Akatsuki's members.

But that didn't mean anything to her. It was just statistics, as she had told her future lover once when they were coming back from a mission to Sand, the very same mission that demonstrated how much she had achieved over the years and made him realize that she was indeed a force to be reckoned with, admitting some respect to her as a fellow ninja.

But respect had evolved into friendship, and friendship into longing, and longing into fondness, and she realized one day that she was doomed, for she had fallen in love with the infamous Konoha's Ice Prince. She wanted to take the next mission to Suna and stay there until she crushed all those feelings she shouldn't have for her snowy-eyed friend –her _friend_!–, but destiny and fate teamed up against her, throwing her balance off when he shielded her against an enemy's katana.

She had used the release jutsu when he finally told her how special she was for him, because it was an outrageous dream and she was sure that someone out there just knew how to mess with her paranoid and divided mind. Even now, a couple of years later, he liked to tease her about that decisive moment when she showed him how very cat-like she was when she almost jumped out of her skin when he stole her first kiss.

Sakura knew that she should be resting, gathering energy and patience to deal with his family the next morning, but for the life of her she couldn't catch any sleep.

"Your thoughts are so loud that they don't let me sleep," Neji murmured, startling her. He was indeed awake, but his deep breathing had fooled her. Opening a pearly eye to regard her two distracted viridian ones, he added, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong..." she trailed off in a whisper. "I just can't sleep, and I don't know why."

He let out a sigh. "Turn around," he requested softly, changing their position until her back was pressed into his chest and he encased her body within his arms.

Breathing deeply, knowing that no one could reach her while she was protected by her love, Sakura finally drifted off into the realm of dreams.

--

Neji woke up first to the slight rasp on the door. Slipping from Sakura's grasp, he nodded at a sleepy Hinata and allowed her entrance into his room. Going back to the bed, he noticed his pink-haired medic's curious position while slumbering: both hands fisted, one cradled into her chest, as the other was draped on her face, shielding her eyes from view.

"She looks like a sleeping cat," Hinata whispered, making him let out a low chuckle.

Indeed, that Tigress nickname suited her beautifully, he thought with a little smile as Hinata called to her softly. Neji marveled at the beauty of her emerald eyes when she opened them and yawned lazily, earning a giggle from the Hyuuga Heiress and an amused chuckle from the ANBU Captain.

"What time is it?" she asked in a husky murmur. Hinata lifted a hand, showing her five stretched fingers. With a groan, Sakura got up, accompanying the purple-haired young woman back to her quarters in order to get prepared for the meeting, but not before trailing her fingers on Neji's waist after a quick embrace.

A while later, Neji saw her entering the room where breakfast was being served. Her eyes were now alert and a bit apprehensive, but they softened when they encountered his pearly colored ones. She was a walking contradiction, his uncle had said to him when he finally broke the news to him about his moving out of the Compound to join his life to the one of the Godaime's protégé, and he had to agree as she threw him a smile as she took her place beside him.

And now, seeing his fiery Tigress in that gorgeous red kimono, her hair piled up into a classy bun and a bit of color touching her cheeks, he simply couldn't understand how he had spent half of his life without her.

Linking his fingers with hers, he gave her a hidden, reassuring smile as they waited, not so patiently, for the meeting to commence.

But unsurprisingly, Neji's mind was still reveling at the remembered picture of a certain slumbering pink-haired kunoichi, resembling a lazy cat enjoying an afternoon nap.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	12. Theme 12

**Theme 12. - Dealing with a pet**

A pair of silver eyes glared ostensibly at another pair of slit-pupil, golden ones.

"You are joking."

It wasn't a question but a statement, an affirmation from the Hyuuga prodigy that proved to his mental process that his pink-haired life partner had, indeed, lost her mind.

"I'm not kidding, Neji," she huffed, bringing the rather large object and placing it on the table. "I have to nurse him back to health here. The hospital is not a proper place to heal an animal, as you know by now."

"I wouldn't be sure, Uchiha and the Inuzuka mutt get treatment there," he drawled, earning a swat on his shoulder.

"Don't be mean, Neji, you know what I'm talking about," she chided as she allowed her body to plop on the mat beside him near their low table. A low but angry cry broke from inside the object on the table.

"I am allergic to birds," he stated, now grasping at any excuse for her not to let that winged thing in their private space.

"Yeah, right," she drawled sarcastically, pointing at his ANBU mask that happened to be hanging near hers on the wall. "This is not a regular messenger hawk, Neji. This is Gaara's eagle, Ramen."

Silvery eyes glanced at her in disbelief. "Again, you have to be jesting. Who in his right mind names an animal as a dish, not to mention an unhealthy one?"

"Blame the Fourth Hokage, who started the whole trend," she deadpanned with a snicker. "The Kazekage happens to like this eagle a lot, so I just can't leave it to unqualified hands."

"What about the mutt's onee-san? I heard that Inuzuka Hana is a quite skilled veterinarian."

"Neji," she said, with that tone of voice that told him she was almost at her wit's end. "Tsunade-shishou put me in charge of Ramen. Please."

"I understand, Taika," he sighed. "Do you need help with it?"

"Keep an eye on him while I take a shower," she said, returning to a good mood. "I'll pay you for this, love."

The Hyuuga prodigy nodded, as she started to pull off her clothes. Back to the eagle, which glared aggressively at the snowy-eyed _ningen_ male, Neji scowled openly.

"This is Naruto's fault," he muttered, annoyed. "I just know it."

Ramen let out another wild, angry cry. Raising the book he was reading back to his face, Neji promptly ignored the irate bird that was less than a foot away from his seat.

And the eagle gave him hell for his sin. The long neck sneaked out of the cage, reaching the hand that sustained the book and doing what the instinct dictated the bird to do. Letting out a pained shout, the ningen snapped his weird white eyes to the bird accusingly, surveying the damage suffered by his hand thanks to the powerful beak.

Grabbing a napkin and enveloping his hand, Neji growled, detailing the bird in an attempt to retaliate, but something caught his attention.

One of the eagle's talons was mangled in an unnatural way. Maybe that was why the bird was so angry, because the pain was too much for it to bear.

Standing up and gathering some fresh water into a little basin, the ANBU Captain placed it on the table, examining the cage that served its purpose by restraining the large bird of prey into place and not allowing it to flail and hurt itself more. But it seemed that even the cage was restraining it too much...

_As long as it doesn't poke my Byakugan out_... he thought absently, sliding the water container towards the eagle as his hand stealthily opened the cage; this allowed the bird to stretch one of its wings.

It was a magnificent animal, Neji concluded as the eagle cautiously dipped its beak in the water, gulping it down eagerly.

"I knew you had a kind streak somewhere..."

Neji gazed at his fresh significant other who was currently wearing one of his white sweaters and a smile.

"I do not know what you are talking about, woman."

Sakura just laughed, walking to the table and kneeling next to him, hands already glowing green, voice soothing and calming the hurt bird of prey in order to restore its health under her gentle fingers.

It was good, seeing her cooing softly to a spooked and irritated bird. The symbolism was not lost on the Hyuuga prodigy, seeing as the bird had black wings peppered with white.

"That's it, sweetie... you're going to be just fine in a few days and soon you'll get back to Suna and its blue sky..."

Neji had to smirk at that. Since he showed her his new ANBU mask –a hawk– and she made a snide remark about him being a predator on the poor kitten she was –teasing that had cost her a dinner consisting of only sashimi with no chopsticks.

And the symbolism was complete because she had been wearing a blue dress on that more than special occasion.

Long fingers that were tying up a bandage around a sharp talon carefully while she hummed soothingly distracted him from his reverie. Those same fingers that liked to untangle his hair as she relayed her day to her tired ANBU Captain who had no qualms about allowing his pink-haired lover to run her hands through his hair, for that motion helped him relax and let go of his stress over missions and the like.

He liked to do the same for her when she needed it, but instead of combing those pink tresses he loved so much he liked to run his fingers over her naked back softly, lulling her to a much needed sleep after a grating shift at the hospital or a harsh mission.

"There you go, Ramen... you are such a good boy," he heard the smile in her voice. "Love, can you get some live chicks from Watanaru-san? Ramen needs to be fed."

Neji sighed minutely and nodded, standing up. Another cry from the eagle made him look down at it, finding that the bird was gazing back at him with a tilted head.

"I think you made a new friend, Neji," she said cheekily.

His silver eyes glared into amused emerald orbs. "You will pay for this, woman."

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**AN:** Theme Nº 10 is rated mature due to excess of smut. Follow my lead in my profile and read it in a proper site!


	13. Theme 9

**Theme 9. - Joined Mission**

Jumping from branch to branch, Neji heard the Team's medic let out a gleeful laugh.

It was obvious that this hard-pressed and chakra-powered race to their destination had something to do with her delight, for she was rather excited about this A-Class mission they were heading to after spending several months enclosed in the village's hospital, leading the ANBU Ward with a firm but gentle hand.

Her stamina had increased over the years due to her workouts with her ex-sensei the Copy-nin and the Hyuuga prodigy, Kiba had said once, when all the former Rookies and their guides gathered in the training grounds in order to have a full-blown Battle Royale, forgoing their ranks and just having a lot of fun while beating the tar out of each other.

Naruto and Sasuke escalated positions until the final fight, only to be brought down by a chakra-enhanced punch from a late arrival, for Sakura had been allowed to leave the hospital until well into the afternoon.

Neji, who had not taken part in the impromptu tournament, finally stood up and placed a not-so-subtle challenge gauntlet on his significant other's feet, ruffling her feathers with a smirk and a predatory glint in his pearly eyes.

And he knew that she wasn't above shattering everything in sight, in her drive to have an upper hand on her beloved life partner. The resulting encounter left their friends gaping, for she had brought the infamous ANBU Ice Prince to his knees with a rather mean ninjutsu –provided by her former sensei– that smashed him violently into a tree, but he retaliated with a wave of chakra that sent her flying. Both ninja ended their fight in a draw, decision that was clapped by everyone, while she smiled at his smirk.

A few years had passed since she had found out what her chakra element was –Earth–, making her teamwork with Neji incredibly synchronized and harmonized, for his element was Water. After their bout, they teamed up against Naruto and Sasuke, stomping them into next year by sheer strength and strong but gentle chakra sealing taps.

Both the Sharingan Master and the Hokage-in-training had to admit that the ANBU-ranked couple had better team dynamics than they had when Sakura's skillful hands brought them back to consciousness, much to their annoyance, and earning them some general teasing from the rest of the Konoha Twelve.

And now, watching her gliding gracefully from tree branch to tree branch, Neji realized that he hadn't allowed anyone, until she walked into his life, to fight shoulder to shoulder beside him like he had done with her. Not even Tenten, Lee or Gai complimented his skills so perfectly, for they had another type of chakra element that didn't match his.

But his loved one was everything and more. Kakashi had complimented them well after their combat against the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, adding up to Shikamaru's comments about how their harmonized intimacy was well displayed in battle. Sakura had blushed profusely at her sempai's compliment, for she knew and confided him later that Kakashi simply did not give out praise without meaning it. She was ecstatic with his words, showing how happy she was later that night by giving Neji a private performance of her hidden skills.

They were to arrive at Grass Country later that day. Both of them were silent behind their masks –a bird-like one and a neko–, for they knew that their unique traits were their disadvantage, resulting in her having to hide her hair beneath a black hood and him having to conceal his eyes by the mask at all times.

It wasn't their first time working together in a mission, but it was their first time going on a joined mission, just the two of them. Tsunade had approved Ibiki's insight about how ingrained their teamwork was, making them almost invincible.

The mission was easy enough: retrieve the Fire Daimyo's sole Heir, for he had been kidnapped by Lightning nukenins, demanding a heavy ransom for the child. Sakura had accepted the mission without missing a beat, Neji agreeing with her with a firm nod of his head.

Arriving at the checkpoint where a platoon of Sand nins were posted in order to share some gathered data by the Kazekage's orders, a meeting was held with the Suna Leader as soon as they were spotted by the desert people.

Neji and Sakura were received by Gaara himself, who blinked, surprised, when he recognized the two chakra signatures in front of him. Ordering privacy and for Temari to close the tent's flap, he silently motioned for the Leaf ninja to take off their masks.

Kankurou gaped at the pink-haired ANBU, eliciting an amused laugh from her. "Good to see you too, Kankurou," she greeted as she and Neji bowed respectfully towards the Kazekage. He nodded back.

"We've been told about the hostage," Gaara said without any preamble. "We are to assist you in the child's rescue operation, but..." his jade eyes fixed on the emerald ones that belonged to Sakura. "The Lightning nins are ours to handle."

She nodded, looking at Neji as he agreed verbally. "It is a pleasure for us to work with the Kazekage once more."

Temari smiled back at a grinning Sakura, as both kunoichi watched Gaara and Neji peering over the map and discussing ways to lay siege on the rogue ninjas' compound. It was well known by the Sand how the two ANBU Leaf shinobi were engaged into a long-term liaison, as Shikamaru had enlightened the blond woman about it. Gossiping between whispers, Sakura and Temari shared a girl moment but it was cut short when pearly eyes called to them mutely.

After offering their input on the issue at hand and preparing for the attack, they waited for night to fall in order to proceed with the retrieval mission.

"Nervous?" asked Neji in a murmur while they hung from a tree branch, waiting for the Kazekage's signal. Sakura glanced at him and shook her head.

"More like anxious," she whispered. He nodded, eyes glinting with barely concealed eagerness for battle and worry for his pink-haired partner.

"I'm here with you, _Taika_."

She gave him a brief smile. "I know, love. And I'm here with you."

An owl cried to the dark sky. It was time.

They leapt.

--

If it hadn't been for Gaara's sand, Sakura would have been crushed into the concrete wall. The resulting fight against the Lightning nukenins was explosive, to say the least. It turned out that they had kidnapped the Wind Daimyo's wife, placing both nations –Fire and Wind– into a rather aggressive political position against Lightning, Neji reflected absently while his ninjatô slashed through another opponent. The enemies swarmed the compound, but Sand ninjas were well trained and displayed good defenses, as Gaara lifted Temari and Sakura with his sand platform, getting them inside the building in order to start the search for the VIP hostages.

Spinning to get an opening among the myriad of Lightning thugs, he barely noted a blur of white falling from the top floor of the building. Thankfully, Gaara's sand swirled to catch it. When he realized what that falling object was, his heart almost stopped.

Dashing between the fighters, he reached Sakura's body as the sand lowered it to his arms, enclosing them later into a hard sand sphere. Sending a mute thanks to the Kazekage, he started prodding and checking the emerald-eyed kunoichi, who opened her orbs, dazed.

"Taika," he called to her, supporting her sitting body. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's the child?"

"Temari went a little wild with her fight," she explained, blinking. He watched how she regained her bearings. "The kid and the woman are in the other wing. Where are we?"

As if on cue, Gaara released them. He approached the two Leaf ninjas slowly, stepping securely around the fallen shinobi and gathering his sand back into his gourd. "Where are the hostages?" he asked.

"In the other wing of the building," Sakura reported, getting back on her two feet.

"They must have moved them as soon as we broke into the complex," the pearly-eyed ANBU concluded out loud. "We need to get them back, fast."

Neji noted how his life partner narrowed her emerald eyes dangerously before sliding her mask back on, drawing her ninjatô. "Let's go."

Smirking and feeling absurdly proud, he bounced behind her back into the building, as the red-haired ninja broke the gates with his sand, disposing of the guards while they rushed inside. Navigating the maze was easy for them, for his Byakugan led them quickly to the spot where the hostages were imprisoned. They found the leader of the rogue ninjas, a Sand missing-nin well known by those who lived in Sunagakure –although not as much as Akasuna no Sasori anyway–, threatening the woman's life with a kunai while the kid lay unconscious in a pool of blood.

An angry swirl of chakra made both males blink. Sakura, behind her mask, was livid at the sight of the young boy in such a battered state. It didn't matter to her that they were surrounded by enemies; she just wanted that Suna bastard to pay.

She made a series of seals, signaling her intention to throw a nasty genjutsu at the man who had caused this whole ordeal. It was one of her very own design, developed with Kakashi's help, which made even the tough Sasuke fall to his knees shivering.

Pulling Gaara's arm back in order for him not to fall into the illusion, Neji dived for the child as the Kazekage's sand shot forward to deal with some opponents, releasing the female hostage while Sakura's fist clenched, running up to the nukenin and bringing her genjutsu to an end.

The missing-nin's body was thrown to the wall by the force of a vicious punch that broke all the bones of his face. Gaara took in some air to detain the lashing of the female White Op, but a hand on his shoulder dissuaded him from doing so. A masked onyx-haired Hyuuga shook his head.

"I request your permission for her to vent, Gaara-sama," he explained, barely holding the amusement in his deadpanned tone. "She will come around in less than a minute."

True to his words, Sakura flung the unconscious shinobi former affiliated with Sand to the ground with a mighty kick, eliciting a deafening noise from the crashing body, and walked to the boy in Neji's grasp as she summoned a green glow on her hands.

Seeing the medic concentrated on checking the child, Gaara looked at the white bird mask, nodding in secretive agreement. How the young woman could be as vicious as a starved tiger but when in medic mode could be as gentle as a mother cat, the Kazekage did not know.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh. "He's fine, he just has a mild concussion," she said, moving to the passed out woman in Gaara's arms. "She's under a state of shock –please lay her on the floor, Kazekage-sama."

Sakura's hands swirled with green chakra again, as fingers settled on the woman's head. "She has blood clots in her bloodstream, I have to locate them before they get to her brain or her heart," she ranted while placing her other hand on the woman's chest, flaring her chakra furiously.

After the battle, Neji quickly appraised her energy levels with his Byakugan. Taking off his mask, he kneeled beside her with a frown, all the while releasing her own face from her masking confines.

"You're about to pass out," he informed her. "Your chakra levels are almost empty."

She blatantly ignored him, pushing her viridian energy with more force on the Daimyo's wife's body, the medic's face flushed with the effort.

"Almost..." she murmured strained, as the woman's face turned to a side, breathing anxiously and Sakura finally raised her hands. "Done! Thank Kami."

"Good job, Taika," Neji whispered, silver eyes glinting with pride and worry.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help," she answered, emerald orbs closing on their own volition but she struggled nonetheless to remain awake.

"It's over, Sakura," her significant other assured softly. "You can pass out now."

Nodding her head numbly, she allowed her body to lean on Neji's, welcoming the painless oblivion.

It took a great amount of self-control for the Hyuuga ANBU Captain to allow the Sand Puppet Master to carry his pink-haired life partner while he traveled with the Fire Daimyo's child. The mission was completed in record time, just as he inferred when he traveled to his and Sakura's apartment to gather his gear and give her the mission news after his briefing with the Hokage.

The Sand camp was big enough for them to rest assured between the desert people, as a medic team tended to the hostages while Sakura was unconscious. Neji came and went, checking on their young charge but remaining the rest of this time with his emerald-eyed lover. It wasn't the first time she had used up almost all her chakra when she was healing someone, no matter if they were unknown or dear to her. Neji had witnessed a few fainting moments in which Sakura gave all for all, in order to save her patient.

He understood her commitment to her profession, to her calling. But that did not mean that he didn't worry himself sick for his significant other when he saw her completely spent, oblivious to the world as she sank into a heavy sleep, a self-defense mechanism of all medics to regain energy and restore their bodies through a deep, death-like rest.

Neji sat beside her bedroll with a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating slowly but steadily under his fingers. It was the only way for his distressed self to know for sure that she was still with him, for her slumber was too profound to notice her shallow breathing.

Temari saw that he was fed and assigned a medic to tend to his wounds, but he politely refused a thorough treatment, concentrated as he was in watching over his pink-haired love. Gaara had visited for a couple of minutes, thanking him formally for their help in the hostage retrieval and also for Sakura's input in subduing the traitor.

Kankurou brought him new bandages, stepping out as the Hyuuga prodigy divested the female and tended to her shallow wounds, dressing them just like she had taught him one rainy afternoon that left them with no electric power. Among lit candles, she showed him how to patch up superficial injuries with her low and intense voice, delighted with the idea of teaching her genius lover something he did not know. He was an attentive student, Sakura had said with a laugh, only to find herself restrained with the bandages and a devious Hyuuga straddling her.

That night made Neji realize that he simply did not want to be apart from her. He wanted her to sign that blasted scroll, make his name hers and bear his children, as they surveyed that delicate topic that one time after Tsunade cleared them from prejudices and Hiashi declared a surprising but rather anticipated integration within the Hyuuga Clan.

Watching her sleeping –her body relaxed but too still for his liking, for he reveled when she curled her figure and covered her eyes, resembling a very lean and lazy pink kitten–, he pulled the silvery-like little object and rolled it between his fingers, absentmindedly.

Two days later, she finally opened her eyes.

Quickly surveying her surroundings made her realize that she was inside a tent. Blinking to adjust her pupils to the oil lamp that glowed beside her bedroll, she observed that the space between hers and another bedroll was nonexistent, but no one was in the other makeshift bed.

Clenching and unclenching her fingers in a reflexive exercise that helped her regain the use of her hands, she noticed that something was circling her finger. Lifting her hand, she recognized the object when she took in the dark green stone seated in the white-gold band.

A loving smile bloomed on her pale lips.

"I take you like it," a deep voice murmured from the flap that served as a door. Sakura was no fool; she was so in tune with the slight inflexions in his voice that she could hear a tiny waver in his tone.

She merely nodded, her eyes shining with deep emotion. Neji advanced towards her, as the medic sat up ever so slowly on her bedroll. "I... it wasn't my intention to give it to you in such unexpected conditions," he explained, feeling his heart bashing inside his chest. "I was going to prepare a good moment when we returned to Konoha... but I could not help myself."

A trembling hand touched his cheek, stopping his nervous explanation. His silver eyes flew to her emerald ones, which were full of tears.

"I love you, Hyuuga Neji," she whispered, before being engulfed in a warm and tight embrace.

"I was worried about you," he breathed in her ear after a while. "Your restoring periods concern me every single time."

"I'm here with you, love," Sakura uttered softly, grasping his hair like a lifeline.

"Haruno Sakura," he said in his formal and regal voice, sitting back to look at her eyes. "I'd be most honored if you accept me as your husband. I'm just a Branch member, but that will not stop me from cherishing you forever, if you have me."

"You, Hyuuga Neji," she retorted with a dazzling smile that made his heart miss a beat for a moment, "are a silly, silly man. How could I care that you are 'just a Branch member'? For me, you are the most amazing and incredible man in the whole world."

Sakura let out an elated, exhilarated laugh.

"Yes, Hyuuga Neji, I'll marry you, if you have this moody and freaky woman."

Her smile met his in a passionate kiss, sealing them as one.

Two and a half years of shared moments, days of emerald and silver, days of challenges and understanding and harmony between two souls that soared to the sky in every path they walked...

Together.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -  
_


	14. Theme 15

**Theme 15. - Supporting the other**

When Neji's finely tuned senses perceived that his approaching significant other's chakra signature promised hell, he knew that something was wrong.

Somehow, the door slamming that ensued and proclaimed her entrance to their humble abode, the clatter of thrown keys and thumping sandals on her way in supported his theory.

Opening his eyes from his meditation, the ANBU Captain witnessed how his pink-haired lover scowled hard at the floor of their bedroom while she started to unwrap her leg-holster and pull off her gloves.

Neji knew she was mad, but he needed to know _how much_. "Taika," he murmured, making her snap into attention.

From the way she started, he concluded that she hadn't even realized he was in the room. Sakura sighed deeply, padding to the balcony where he was sitting. This allowed Neji to see her clearly under the afternoon sunlight: her eyes showed a little puffiness around them. She had been crying.

He was about to ask her what was wrong when she dropped to the floor and crawled to his lap, surprising his senses.

Something was really wrong if she wanted him to comfort her like a little girl. This had happened only once, when she'd gotten into a nasty fight with Naruto. They had argued about her choice of a life partner in Neji, and the blond, being the overprotective moron he was, all but whined about how haughty the Hyuuga was and what the hell he had done to her that she wasn't waiting for Sasuke anymore.

She encountered Neji that night and demanded for him to come clean or else. He had no qualms to comply and told her he loved her, only to see her breaking down in breath-wrenching sobs, explaining between her tears about Naruto's sudden outburst and how she could not wait for the Uchiha anymore, because she was madly and hopelessly in love with the Ice Prince of Konoha.

This argument between her and her brother served for the strengthening of their bond, accepting their feelings and finally expressing what they had in their hearts. But according to the village's gossips, it took a porn-loving seasoned Jounin and his bowl-hair styled rival to detain an incensed Hyuuga ANBU Operative, who had reprimanded a Kyuubi-wielder shinobi rather severely while he had also been restrained and who defused his anger and asked to be let out of the wooden, inked ties in a subdued voice.

A little later, Sakura had been tackled by a mass of orange, black and yellow, who begged for forgiveness in a rather emotional display. Neji, hidden in a tree, watched them crying and pardoning each other, almost getting out of his lookout post when the blond idiot threatened to kick his very own backside into next century if he dared to hurt the giggling pink-haired female that was at his side.

Sakura had laughed at him when he admitted his spying stunt a few months later, on a rainy night with no electricity, making the two ninjas huddle in their bed with a few candles and a warm quilt.

Now, patiently awaiting for her to calm herself enough to speak, he merely threaded his fingers on her roseate-colored hair with one hand, while the other rubbed repeatedly across her back, in a motion he had seen her use when she consoled a very distressed Hinata when they were waiting for news on Naruto's condition after a vicious mission.

Her sobs subsided for a moment, and Neji took the opportunity to voice his concern with a soothing whisper.

"What's wrong?" a perfect, simple question that made her shudder for a moment because of the effect his deep voice had on her. It was something that would never wane, those little tickles that swirled in her stomach and made her lightheaded enough to spill everything he wanted to know.

And now, he wanted to know what was wrong. She sighed, trying to put her distress into words.

"I fought with Sasuke," she said brokenly. "He was flirting with Hanabi and I got mad."

He lifted a brow. "Jealous?"

"No!" she almost shouted, revolving herself in his arms to glare at him. "I don't want him near Hanabi, she's too young for him... and he's too dark for her!"

He made a mental note to reward his lover when she had calmed for displaying such caring loyalty to his family, but also, he promised himself to punt the Uchiha's ass through the Hokage Mountain for his underhanded attempts to woo his little cousin.

"So Uchiha got angry at you?"

She nodded, sniffling. "He said that he needed someone to restore his clan, but I snapped and yelled at him about how stupid he was if he got together with someone he didn't love..."

She trailed off and he waited, knowing that her explanation was incomplete.

"He... told me that the person he loved wasn't available anymore..."

Neji's chin tensed due to the clenching of his teeth.

Surely, he knew that Sasuke's intentions with Sakura were less than innocuous. Since the Uchiha's return, he had been prodding his former teammate about a liaison with him.

Sadly for him, Neji had claimed the pink-haired medic for himself for almost two years and a half at the moment, fact that he enjoyed seeing thrown into the Sharingan Master's face by none other than Sakura herself.

She had punched Sasuke through three walls, refusing to heal him afterwards and stomping her way to her office, where she dissolved her anger into bitter tears between the arms of her silver-eyed lover, who embraced her, giving his silent support once more.

All in all, Sasuke had become a sore topic among them, not only because of his badly concealed intentions towards the ANBU Medic, but also for having created a horrible reputation on his behalf throughout Konoha: that of a womanizer, giving all the sought bachelors –even Genma!– a run for their money.

Sakura had been clear with Naruto and Sai about the Uchiha's new habit: she wasn't above kicking his ass if he all but got close to her female friends. Tenten had been circumspectly steered away from his presence by Lee, who had to request a mission to Suna in order to get a chance to get his girlfriend back. Hinata had been carefully avoided by Sasuke –and she was the only one of their age range that was pardoned by his stalking customs–, seeing that she was Naruto's significant other.

Ino, on the other half, fell almost immediately into the Uchiha's clutches. Sakura had been most distressed during their affair, mostly because she knew –despite the blonde's scathing remarks of Sakura being the sore loser of their rivalry from years ago–, that Ino was going to be sorely dumped in a matter of days.

After the accomplished moment of doom, Ino had camped in Neji and Sakura's couch, engrossed in a deep bout of depression. Sakura had had the tact to avoid rubbing all the warnings she had given into her friend's face, but Neji wasn't above reprimanding the blonde for her complete disregard of self-respect. Despite Sakura's ire, he told Ino, in no sugar-coated terms, about the smooth subtleties of the dark womanizer, concluding that she had to stand back up from her blunder, otherwise the Uchiha would win.

The inverse psychology worked wonders on the Yamanaka girl, much to Sakura's surprise. Ino had accepted Chouji's affections a few weeks later, leaving Sasuke tasting a spoon of his own medicine when she appeared at Kiba's birthday party wearing a trinket that showed her engagement to the young Akimichi.

Sakura was happier than anyone for her friend's bliss, fingering the white-gold ring she wore everyday on her finger, a gift from her Hyuuga ANBU lover, now fiancé. The news about her engagement with Neji had been perfectly sorted, avoiding the explosion of emotion from their friends until they got clearance from his uncle, the Hyuuga Clan Head.

Neji, at this point, discerned that the Uchiha hadn't taken the news very well.

Sakura had been looking at his eyes anxiously, as he remembered how much of a nuisance the prodigal ninja had been in their lives. Blinking, he focused his silver colored orbs into distressed emerald ones, which were at the point of a nervous breakdown if he didn't start speaking soon.

"Sakura," he sighed. "I know how you feel about Sasuke. However, I am afraid he needs to be reminded of his position within our group."

"I know," she responded with a hint of strain in her tone. "He's going too far. I heard from Shikamaru that he had been hitting on Kurenai-sempai, of all people."

"Uchiha has a death wish," the silver-eyed man sentenced sternly. "He won't gain any favor for his cause if he doesn't start behaving with honor."

"Neji..." the medic whispered, at a loss concerning his ambiguous posture.

"Do you really want to be my wife, Sakura?" he asked suddenly, watching her reaction closely. Her dumbstruck face said how little she had been expecting his question, but her eyes flooded with an emotion _he_ had not been expecting either. Anger!

"Are you mad, Hyuuga?" she demanded, brows knitting in annoyance. "Don't you dare give me that lenient exit, buddy, you're goddamn stuck with me for the rest of your sorry life! Damn right I want to be your wife, you foolish man! How can your Byakugan not see how much you mean to me, Neji?!"

"Fair enough, Taika, calm yourself," he said smoothly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wiggled stubbornly, showing her displeasure about the implications of his words. "Listen to me, Sakura," he added, tightening his embrace. "I know that Uchiha's behavior has been taking an emotional toll on you. No, do not interrupt me, dear," he admonished gently when he saw she was about to protest. "Sasuke needs to understand that you are not going to get together with him. He needs to see he's sorely mistaken if he expects every woman in Konoha to fall for his charms – that is why I spoke to Ino like that, remember?"

Sakura nodded obediently. "I kind of object to your tactics, but in the end everything worked out fine."

"I was too harsh, I admit you that. However, Ino needed to see for herself that she was merely a trophy for that idiot," Neji concluded, eyes shining with mischief. She blinked in surprise when his regal features lighted with a wicked smirk. "That brings me to the best course of action: we will set Uchiha up with someone who teaches him the proper manner to treat a lady."

The pink-haired medic stared at her lover, mouth agape. "You're kidding."

"No, I am not joking, Taika," he said curtly. "I find encountering that moron every single time I go to the hospital to see you extremely displeasing. He needs to understand that you are about to be a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga females are to be treated with respect."

Sakura's face changed, showing disbelief through a one-eyed side glare. "You're going to flaunt in front of him, aren't you? Is this going to be a pissing contest again?"

"I do not know what are you talking about, woman," he said with a blank face, which made her let out an incredulous laugh. "Besides..." he trailed off as his bandaged forehead leaned to rest on hers. "Uchiha needs to understand once and for all that _you are mine_."

His husky remark made her flush furiously, earning a smug smirk from her lover.

"What if Hanabi is his true love?" she asked innocently, seeing his smirk transforming into a thunderous scowl.

"Over my dead body," he growled. "I rather see her dating the mutt."

She squeaked in surprise again. "You knew?!"

"Oh, please. Hanabi always reeks of dog when she comes back from training and her clothes sport white hair. Hiashi-sama is not pleased of her rebellion, but I believe he will approve of her liaison when he finds out _who_ is attempting to woo her."

She laughed. "You are an evil, evil man, love."

"Says the woman that loves punching people through a wall," he shot back sarcastically, listening to her giggles with a contented face.

A while of silence was broke because of a snort from Sakura. "What if I ask Anko-san to help us with Sasuke?"

Neji blinked. "Again, Taika, who is the evil one in this relationship?"

Her gleeful laughter filled the balcony, and Neji, inwardly, felt really sorry for the oblivious Uchiha.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**AN:** Thank you for your time! I hope you had enjoyed it!. :D_  
_


	15. Theme 10

**Alright, I'm just posting this one because Earthbender068 threatened to crush me under a boulder. :P**

-X-

**Theme 10. - Smut!**

Emerald eyes widened as silver-colored orbs narrowed menacingly, predatorily.

"N-Neji," she whispered, leaning back. "You need to rest! The healing you underwent left your skin raw and--"

"Come here, Taika," he cut her off with a growl, raising his hands and slipping them down her arms. She shivered in anticipation, knowing pretty well that his large form –so like a bird of prey– was currently tensing with this little game. A game both of them liked to play when they got back from a difficult mission.

The most injured member of his squad was Neji, of course. Their objective had been to assassinate a warlord from the Lightning Daimyo, who was a tad bit too interested in the Fire Country's affairs. They got in, performed their task flawlessly and in the way out the fight broke; splitting the squad apart in a blink of an eye and thus, a fierce battle began. It turned out that the warlord had rogue ninja on his payroll, so the outcome was quite uncertain, regarding the infiltrated ANBU team.

Thankfully, they managed to get out of the fray when a hard punch provoked an earthquake, catching the enemies by surprise while the ANBU Captain slew them, already accustomed to his partner's evasion techniques.

Neji and his partner rendezvoused with the other two members of the squad several miles away from the location. Everybody was quite battered, for the quid of the operation was not to leave any evidence that would implicate the Fire Country in this mission. Therefore, no canine-related flashy techniques, no lotus-powered impressive moves, no obvious chakra-controlled massive destruction and of course, no subtle tenketsu points tapping were allowed.

After healing Kiba's and Lee's injuries – and bickering for quite a long while with her life partner because he just wouldn't allow her to heal him before his team and that counted her as well, it was expected for her to run out of energy, almost passing out when she pressed the last of her energy on her snowy-eyed lover. Sending the Canine Ninja and the Taijutsu Master back to Konohagakure for debriefing on the successful mission, he quickly located a cave near the shore of the Lightning Island, which provided him and his currently unconscious pink-haired medic a place to rest, because he really doubted that someone could find them if the cave was located in the middle of a cliff fall.

Therefore, he muttered thanks to whatever Kami was around when his chakra remains lasted enough to get them securely in the cave, after a quick stroll over the cliff's wall.

Sakura had awoken briefly, emptying her reserves a little more when she summoned a middle sized slug –Katsumomo–, who stood guard at the entrance of the cave while the two ninjas got some rest. Neji briefly wondered if the slug would remain even if Sakura was out, but soon exhaustion took over his senses and he welcomed the dark oblivion, cradling his lover's body to his chest, their porcelain masks forgotten at their side.

He woke up to find her straddling his body, as she pressed a little more chakra into his body. He sported several gashes, but nothing to worry about... much. But Sakura always fussed about his injuries, no matter how small they were, because she simply loved his skin unmarred, or so she had claimed once when he asked her about the matter.

And to his inner amusement, other parts of his body awoke as well. The feeling of her warm apex pressed snugly into his lap was quite invigorating. He watched her, suddenly noticing how stiff her seat had become and glanced down to glinting pearly-eyes.

Her blush told him how much off-guard he had caught her. Sakura tried to rise from his lap, but strong, bandaged fingers went to capture her hips, steadying her firmly on her seat.

"Neji!" she whispered, flushing harder in the dim light of the cave. It was sunset, he concluded, by the way the shadows were projecting and the sunlight was almost hitting them. The dying rays of gold touched Sakura's face and hair, lighting them with a very endearing effect to the prone shinobi.

His arousal heightened when she licked her lips nervously, well aware of the change in their atmosphere. "Neji, we shouldn't be doing this now..."

"Doing what?" he asked, amused at her sudden modesty. Perhaps it was for Katsumomo's sake? "I'm not doing anything."

She shot him an exasperated –and glassy– glare when he pressed her hips to his.

"Yeah, right," she drawled sarcastically. "I'm trying to heal you here!"

"Again, I'm not restraining your hands. You are free to do so."

A distinct pop was heard, signaling the silent slug's departure. The sound distracted her for a moment, instant he took to slip his digits under her shirt, playing with the little bit of skin that was available under the form-fitting white ANBU vest. She shivered, gazing back at his now light-grey eyes.

"Neji, we shouldn't be doing this right now," she admonished him gently, her eyes exploring her surroundings. "Lee and Kiba--"

"Are currently navigating back to the mainland and Konoha," he informed her smoothly. "I told them to go ahead of us until we regained enough chakra."

Sakura knew it was better for her if she didn't get opinionated on Neji's decisions, after all he was the Captain and he knew his team's power better than her. "Okay... and where are we?"

"A cave in a cliff," he told her, as his fingers trailed up her uniform and started snapping the clasps in order to divest her of her vest. He noticed she had done the same with his in order to reach his skin to heal it, so he could only reciprocate.

Sakura arched a brow at him, but accepted his silent demand and shrugged off the thick garment, leaving her in her red shirt. The zip was lowered down slowly, while he watched how flustered she was getting although she didn't try to show it, fixing him with a reprimanding glare.

"Are you crazy? We're on a mission!"

"I believe the mission is over, Taika," he whispered as he slipped his hands up her wrapped chest, one kneading a breast gently as the other one went to her buttocks, pressing her a little into his stiffness. "And we were most successful, as always."

"And this is your way to celebrate?" she gasped when his fingers found her nipple, tweaking it ever so slightly. Closing her eyes, she tentatively grinded on his lap, eliciting a growl of approval from her Byakugan-wielding lover.

"This is my way to express how impossible is for me to keep my hands off you sometimes," he whispered, dragging his hands to her shirt and effectively slipping it off. "Seeing you fight is always exhilarating – especially when you perform all those evasive movements."

"So you watched me instead of fighting?" she asked, already in the mood for some bickering or as they say, foreplay. "You're getting soft, Captain..."

"One of the wonders of having a near three-sixty vision field is that I can perfectly fight an opponent while keeping an eye on my partner – we are a team, after all."

She laughed, as she raised her arms to allow him to unwrap the bandages on her chest, freeing her breasts. "Oh, a team that currently split up, two of them are getting wet while the others are getting it on."

"Oh," he grunted as she arched when one of his hands stimulated her bare breast and the other rubbed lightly on her still covered core. "I think we will be getting wet as well," he added huskily as she let out a breathy moan and leaned on him to finally crush her lips to his, kissing him passionately.

To Sakura, Neji's hands were his most sexy feature, his eyes and hair a close second. His chakra manipulation for his Gentle Fist techniques made his hands a little rough but really sensitive to changes in temperature and energy flows. He didn't need the Byakugan to locate Sakura's tenketsu points; he was so familiarized with her body. His chakra levels were still low, but he figured that they would be usable.

He didn't waste time to slip his hands under her pants, grabbing the flesh of her buttocks firmly and making her grind hard on his hips. Sakura let out a moan as the friction shot little spasms of pleasure up her spine.

"Oh, Kami," she whispered, releasing his mouth to take some air. "Why you have to be so good at this?"

"Experience, my dear," he smirked sexily, while he tugged at her lower clothes and his eyes darkened a bit more. "Lose them or I'll push you to the wall and have my way with you, Taika."

His demanding voice prickled her senses and sent them into overdrive. She loved it when he was the domineering one, but seeing as he hadn't risen from his spot in the cave it meant he was giving her the choice to decide who was to lead their coupling.

And for her, that was equally exhilarating.

She stood up, snapping her leg guards and taking off her sandals quickly, pushing her pants down and off as she became aware of the intensity of his gaze, which turned it almost dangerous. He loved watching her undress for him, but being witness of her pulling off her clothes in a hurry to come back to him was simply enticing.

Neji started to twist out of his pants, but Sakura got there first. She was stark naked, her clothes in a pile next to her as she used them to shield her knees from the rocky floor. She pulled off his sandals and his guards with a sexy smile, as he could only watch her baring his body.

"You need to remain lying down, Neji-san," she said playfully, receiving an amused growl and a feral smile in response. "Don't worry; I'll make you feel better."

Without preamble, she dipped her head and took him in her mouth. He hissed at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, tensing his hips to avoid thrusting up. She hummed as she worked on him, his hands slipping through her hair to lift it and watch her better. He felt lightheaded – she was using a little bit of chakra to enhance his already sensitive skin!

"Sakura," he rasped, "don't make me finish so fast--"

She didn't acknowledged his demanding plea, as her mouth went down and her tongue swirled over and over, sending him off the white hot edge after several long, torturous moments of playing and humming, eliciting a strained groan of pleasure.

His chest was warm with his perspiration, she noted as she smiled lazily into his unfocused eyes while caressing his well-defined pectorals, waiting for him to land from his ecstasy. "Likey?"

"I love you, hellish neko," he said hoarsely, making her laugh at his satisfied expense. "But that was rather unfair," Neji added as he grabbed her hips once again and forced her to sit on his chest. "I told you to wait but as usual, you just didn't pay attention to your Captain."

She felt a shiver running down her spine when he spoke those seemingly chastising words, but every thought flew to the sea at the feeling of his mouth blowing softly on her heated core.

"Neji," she moaned, cheeks flushed, little shadows from the sunset light casting from her long eyelashes. His sexy smirk between her thighs was enough to make her breath hitch. But the squeal she let out was more obvious when he lifted his head, giving her the contact she craved.

Sakura was certainly more vocal than he was when they were making love, but she sustained that he was implacable with his tricks to get her so worked up than she didn't have any qualms to beg for him to bring her to release.

Neji didn't argue with that, because he just loved how her voice resonated when she all but screamed his name when she climaxed. It was something about male pride, he told her, proceeding to prove his point on their kitchen table.

Sakura decided then that his tongue was in the same rank of his kneading hands, as she leaned against the stone wall, placing her hands on it for leverage as he applied himself thoroughly on his task, circling her gathered flesh with his tongue, flicking it and earning moans and wails from his lover while his hands added more caresses to her breasts.

She was almost there, she could feel it, she could almost grasp the edge and release, but suddenly her balance was moved, drawing her far from her craved release.

Sakura squeaked in surprise when she felt like falling, realizing belatedly that he had pivoted her unto her back as he sat up, leaving her lying down uncomfortably on the stone floor as he retracted his legs from her sides, kneeling down and hovering on her.

"Say it," he murmured huskily, licking his lips eagerly. "Say it, Sakura."

She let out a cry of mocked outrage and pouted, refusing to comply with his demand. He leaned forward, angling his hips and sliding his back-to-aroused-state member along her wetness, the very tip of it resuming the stimulation of her bundle of nerves. She threw her head back, moaning one more time.

"Neji, please!"

He smirked wickedly, but kept with his sliding motion. This indirect way to pleasure her seemed to make her thrash below him, already lost into sensation but desperate to climax. She had begged, yes, but not in the way he wanted.

Keeping his length sliding around her core, he leaned down on her and blew softly on her ear, working her up more than the feverish state she was already sporting.

"Say it, Taika," he growled into her ear, nipping on the lobe and making her shiver and moan.

"Oh, Kami! Please, Neji!"

"Good girl," he hissed, retracting his hips slightly and finally slipped inside her. She didn't have the time to accommodate him, because his hand reached down and pressed on her nerves, molding a bit of his chakra to maximize the effect.

The result was instantaneous. Sakura arched her body –Neji took a moment to admire how flexible she was– and screamed her release, her muscles clamping down on him like a vice, but he held his own climax as she rode the waves of her orgasm. It had been a big one because of all the adrenaline from the battle and the mission, leaving her trembling from all the sensations perceived.

But Neji was far from being done with her, as he promptly proved when he pulled out for a bit and snapped his hips forward without warning, making her wail with the remnants of her pleasure.

She kept crying out his name fervently, as her over-sensitized inner walls tried to pull him in but the hard, fast rhythm Neji had set, as he lowered the upper part of his body on her, most of his weight on his forearms as he sealed his mouth to hers hungrily, making her taste herself on his tongue and tasting himself on hers.

One final thrust and she was flying again, all but wailing her lover's name while her core clasped him in a grip he had no intention to struggle against, as he bit down on the curve of her neck when he followed her towards oblivion. Releasing his tension at last, his head found his favorite spot to rest on Sakura's shoulders, both panting.

"What was that all about?" she asked breathlessly, feeling his now soothing tongue running along the mark he had made with his teeth. He smirked on her skin, too sated to pull himself up to look at her eyes. He did it regardless, watching how her face seemed to glow with the aftermath and her eyes showed more than just wonder at the recent assailment of pleasure.

"I saw Kiba looking at you," he said simply, regaining his breath but his eyes were intense and luminous. "I didn't like it."

"And this--this was to prove a point?" she asked, knowing she should be mad at him but she just didn't feel like beating her lover to a pulp. Besides, she didn't have enough chakra yet for hitting him or the healing afterwards.

"No," he said smoothly, offering her a wicked smile. "This was merely to make you mine again."

She laughed at his smug statement, but her laugh was cut short when he dipped his head and kissed her again.

In the back of her mind, Sakura only hoped they could reach Konoha before the end of the month; otherwise they would be hard-pressed to present themselves to the Hokage and she could declare them missing and dispatch a search party and--

"Oh, screw it," she gasped aloud when he ran his tongue on his biting handiwork.

"Believe me, I plan to."

-X-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-X-

**AN:** Now this is REALLY over! And much love to Celtic Oak, Sometime.Usagi and Katwamp for their awesome betas!


End file.
